Thunderbirds Series 1, Episodes 1 & 2: Storm Force
by SatNavDan
Summary: It's an incredibly busy time for the International Rescue team as not only do they have to deal with various disasters on land, sea, sky and space, but they also have to rescue some of their own when Thunderbird 5 begins to lose power, and things are made more complicated when the replacement parts end up at the bottom of the ocean.
1. Chapter 1

A HELIJET belonging to the Global Defence Force was making its way across the Nevada Desert towards a secret rendezvous point. Quite a few weeks of planning and preparation had gone into this, so there was a large amount of pressure for everything to go smoothly.

Inside the helijet was Colonel Martha Casey, the head of the GDF. She was looking through one of the portholes at the brown and uninviting ground below. Such a large open area was perfect for a secret rendezvous point.

"How long have we got?" Colonel Casey called to the pilot.

"Our ETA is three minutes, ma'am," replied the pilot.

"Good," said Colonel Casey. "Then prepare for landing." She then went over to a young woman who was sitting in a chair with a blindfold over her eyes.

"Forgive me, ma'am, but are we there yet?" the woman asked.

"Almost, Ballard," replied Colonel Casey. "Just another couple of minutes."

"Thank goodness," said the woman. "If I wear this blindfold for much longer I'm going to fall asleep!"

Colonel Casey gave a chuckle as the helijet began to descend. Its VTOL engines changed from horizontal to vertical and the thrust was beginning to throw sand and dust in all directions. The landing wheels came out and it landed softly on the ground.

"We're here, Colonel," said the pilot. "Is the package ready?"

"P-package?!" Ballard spluttered indignantly.

"Calm yourself, Ballard," said Colonel Casey before speaking to the pilot. "Yes, she is, Tedford. Open the door."

The pilot pressed a button which opened the large cargo door at the front of the helijet. Colonel Casey walked down the ramp first holding Ballard by the arm. She needed to help guide her as she didn't want the blindfold to be removed just yet. Behind them, two GDF officers were carrying Ballard's belongings, not that she knew that.

"Can I take this off yet, please?" asked Ballard in annoyance. "Why all the secrecy, Colonel?"

"Not yet," said Colonel Casey. "Here will do." She stopped Ballard and then gestured to the officers to put the suitcases down. "Now, Ballard. You are to stay right here for five minutes before you take the blindfold off. Once you've done that, you will wait."

"For how long?" asked Ballard.

"Until your new employer comes to collect you," Colonel Casey said. "Good luck."

Ballard was confused. "New employer?" she asked. "What new employer?"

But Colonel Casey didn't answer for she and the two officers had already walked back into the helijet. The door closed and its engines roared as it lifted off. Ballard was alarmed by the sound and despite Colonel Casey's insistence, she removed the blindfold and watched in disbelief as the helijet flew away into the distance.

Now that she'd got over that, Ballard looked around. No wonder it was so hot, she thought for she was in the middle of the Nevada Desert. Then she noticed her two suitcases. "Great!" Ballard said out loud to herself. "This is just bloody great! I've been marooned in the middle of nowhere and now what the hell am I going to do?!"

Before she could shout any further, she heard the sound of something approaching from above. She looked up and nearly fell over in surprise, for there was a strange grey capsule descending towards her. It had four small rocket thrusters that were slowing its descent, and on the top was a cable that stretched right up into the sky. Ballard was most confused for there didn't appear to be anything hovering in the sky for the cable to be attached to. Ballard felt afraid, she reached to grab her sidearm only to find it wasn't there. Colonel Casey had removed it. Dismayed, Ballard clenched her fists ready to engage whoever or whatever was inside this mysterious capsule.

The capsule had now landed about ten metres away from where Ballard was standing and the engines powered down. There was a hiss and two doors opened in the side revealing another young woman with blonde hair. Ballard's eyes widened with surprise as she recognised the other woman. "Katrina?!"

"Hey, Becky," said Katrina Pullman. "It's been a long time."

Becky ran up to her old friend and threw her arms around her. "Oh, my God – it's been so long!" she gasped. "Where have you been?"

Katrina smiled. "Come with me and I'll show you," she said.

Together they managed to load Becky's luggage inside the capsule before sitting in two very comfortable seats on opposite sides. The doors closed and safety-bars came down to protect them. Then the engines fired up once more as the cable began to lift it back into the air.

"What is this thing?" Becky asked Katrina. "It's like being in an elevator."

"That's exactly what it is," Katrina replied. "Space elevator to be exact."

Becky was astonished. "Space?!" she repeated. "But…" She broke off and looked out of the window. No wonder she hadn't been able to see what the cable was attached to. They were now climbing through the upper atmosphere heading into space.

The elevator eventually reached its destination and docked inside a very large space-station.

"Here we are," said Katrina as the safety-bars retracted and the doors opened. She stepped out, but Becky was a bit hesitant.

"Err…where are we?" Becky asked. "Katrina, nobody's been telling me anything. Colonel Casey said I have a new employer, but I don't know who. What's going on?"

"She didn't tell you?" asked Katrina. "Well…in that case, I'd better tell you. Welcome to International Rescue!"

5! (DUN)

4! (DUN)

3! (DUN)

2! (DUN)

1!

*Title sequence*

"THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!"


	2. PART 1 - Act I

BECKY could not believe what she'd just heard. She went over to the window and gazed out at Planet Earth below. It was a view she never thought she'd get the chance to see again despite having had a lot of training as an astronaut.

"International Rescue?" Becky said. "You mean this is…this is one of the Thunderbirds?!"

"Indeed it is," replied Katrina. "This is Thunderbird 5 - the space-station. From here we monitor the planet below and the Solar System around it for anyone in need of assistance. Doesn't matter what frequency they use, we'll pick it up and relay the necessary information to the rest of the organisation back on Earth."

Becky was in awe as Katrina guided her along a corridor. She had one of Becky's cases whilst Becky had the other. They soon reached a small corridor with three doors on each side.

"These are the sleeping quarters," Katrina explained as she opened one of the doors. "This will be your one."

Becky was amazed at how large and spacious the room was. It was certainly bigger than any sleeping accommodation on any other spaceship she'd been on before. She went and sat on the bed. It felt very comfortable too.

"There's also your own bathroom with en-suite shower and a bath depending on which you'd rather have," Katrina went on. "Then this door over here is your wardrobe. I hope it's big enough."

"That's more than big enough," Becky said. "I…I can't believe you've been working for International Rescue and I didn't know about it!"

"Even Mum and Dad don't know about it," said Katrina. "They think I'm off on a deep-space mission."

Becky was in awe of it all. "How long since you've seen them?"

"Over three years," sighed Katrina. "I told them I was going on a five-year mission so I cannot go back to them for another two yet."

"What about my parents?" Becky suddenly realised. "I never got to tell them I was going somewhere else!"

"I expect Colonel Casey will inform them if she hasn't done so already," said Katrina. "Now come on, it's time I showed you around and meet the others."

"Others?" repeated Becky as she followed Katrina out of the room. "You mean you're not alone up here?"

"Of course not," replied Katrina. "Thunderbird 5 has too much going on for just one person. It used to be that way until Mr Tracy and Kerry decided they needed help up here."

"Mr Tracy?" asked Becky. "Who is he when he's at home? Hang on a second - you don't mean _Daniel_ Tracy do you?!"

Katrina smiled and nodded. "Yes, he's the boss behind International Rescue. We've been needing an extra crew member up here for some time. So I recommended you to join us."

Becky didn't know what to say. There was too much going on for her to take in all at once.

* * *

After showing Becky the kitchen, dining and lounge areas of Thunderbird 5, Katrina took her to the main control room. This was by far the most impressive thing Becky had ever seen. A giant holographic globe dominated the control room with two main monitoring desks at one end of the room with what looked a command desk on the other side. All three were being operated by women, much to Becky's surprise. There were no men aboard this space-station at all. Unlike Katrina who was wearing normal clothes, these three were all wearing blue spacesuits with bulky sashes around their bodies and over their left shoulders. The one at the control desk had an gold one. The other two had orange ones.

Katrina walked towards the main control desk with a slightly nervous Becky following behind. The woman at the desk turned around to face them. "Ah, Katrina," she said. "And you must be Rebecca Ballard?"

"Hi, err, yes," said Becky nervously. "And its Becky, ma'am."

"Please, we're not formal with titles up here," smiled the woman. "I'm Kerry Tracy, commander of Thunderbird 5. Down there on the left is Kelly Smith."

"Hello!" the tall dark-haired woman called back waving cheerfully.

"And on the right down there is Kaylee Adams," added Kerry.

"Hiya!" the small fair-haired girl called back, also waving cheerfully.

"Hello," said Becky. She felt a little awkward and embarrassed. "Forgive me," she said to Kerry. "I had absolutely no idea about any of this until Colonel Casey ordered me onto a helijet and then blindfolded me just after take-off."

Kerry and Katrina exchanged surprised looks.

"I didn't realise Colonel Casey was intending on keeping the mission that secret," remarked Kerry. "Still, you're here now and that's what matters."

"We weren't tracked, were we?" Katrina asked.

Kerry shook her head. "No, Kaylee was monitoring the elevator the whole time," she said.

Becky was looking admiringly at the giant holographic globe. "How does that work?" she asked.

Kerry led them down for a closer look. She used her hands to spin the globe around showing her the North American continent. "We use this to monitor all radio and television frequencies," she explained. "Our vast computer is program to triangulate any form of distress call be it on or below land, sea, in the air or even out in space. All these symbols represent different things such as aircraft, ships or trains. If any should send out a distress call, the computer will isolate it on the map and show us where it is coming from. We will then attempt to make contact and learn of the situation before informing the rest of our team at our island base and then they'll take it from there."

"However, we're always monitoring for new developments and to assist them in any way we can," added Katrina.

"You've come on a busy day in fact," said Kerry. "All our craft are currently on missions."

"Oh, really?" asked Becky. "Where are they?"

Kerry moved and tapped the globe. "That big grey triangle is Thunderbird 1, currently en-route to Africa. The green one is Thunderbird 2, heading for Alaska in search of a missing airliner. The red one is Thunderbird 3, just taken off from base actually. A NASA satellite is in danger of falling out of orbit and needs to be stopped. And the yellow one is Thunderbird 4, just off the coast of New Zealand. We've had reports of a shark terrorising some fishing boats."

* * *

Peter Banning and his family had come to New Zealand for a relaxing holiday. They'd hired a yacht to explore the beautiful coastline. The company had warned them to be on the lookout for sharks, but the family hadn't paid much attention to this. Now they were regretting it badly for the yacht was being orbited by a colossal Great White which was looking for something to eat.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Mr Banning shouted firing a rifle at the shark. The bullets didn't seem to be doing much to the shark's skin at all. They couldn't see the whole shark, just the top of it including its big signature fin.

Mrs Moira Banning was frantic. She grabbed her children and pulled them below decks. Maggie gave no trouble for she was just as frightened as her mother. Jack on the other hand had never seen a shark up close and didn't want to go below.

"Jack, don't you dare go back up there!" Mrs Banning shouted.

"But, Mum, I want to watch the shark!" Jack protested.

Mr Banning was still trying to shoot the shark. Then as he was reloading, he saw to his horror that the shark had changed direction and was now charging towards him. He yelled and ran along the deck.

CRASH!

Maggie and Mrs Banning screamed as the shark's head smashed through the side of the yacht. It's great mouth and vicious teeth were now only inches away from them. Jack's admiration for the shark had vanished instantly and been replaced by shock and fear. He hadn't planned to see the shark this close. The shark's mouth kept opening and closing as it thrashed about. It was breaking up the hull of the yacht and water was starting to flood in.

Alerted by the screams of his family, Mr Banning raced to help them. He pulled jack out first before running back down to get Maggie and Mrs Banning. They were still screaming as he hurried them out. They all ran to the bow of the yacht as far away from the shark as they could. The yacht was being thrown about violently, almost throwing Maggie over the side but she was caught by her father.

"Daddy, do something!" begged Maggie once she was back aboard.

"It'll all right, darling," Mr Banning tried to sound reassuring, but was failing miserably.

The shark had destroyed one of the yacht's two lifeboats and the other one had broken away due to all the shaking. They had no way off the yacht except for jumping in the water. But even though they were only two miles off the coast, the water was very deep for two small children. There was no beach and there was every chance that there might be more sharks lurking nearby.

"HELP!" Mrs Banning shouted urgently. "PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP US! ANYONE?!"

But there was nobody around to help, or so it seemed.

Wizzy Tracy was approaching the New Zealand close deep beneath the surface in her yellow Class C submersible – Thunderbird 4. It had picked up the yacht's emergency beacon and was closing in on the location. "Thunderbird 5 from Thunderbird 4, approaching the area now. I'm going to take a look through the periscope."

"F-A-B, Thunderbird 4," answered Kerry.

Wizzy brought Thunderbird 4 up to just below the surface before raising the periscope. She peered through and soon saw the yacht with the shark still thrashing about at the stern and the terrified family huddled on the bow.

"My God!" Wizzy exclaimed. "That one hell of a shark!"

"How big?" asked Kerry.

"Twenty-footer, maybe twenty-five," Wizzy said. "That's three tons of big fish ripping that yacht to pieces! I have to get that family away from it."

"How many on the yacht?" Kerry asked.

"Looks to be four," said Wizzy. "One man, a woman and two children."

"Two children?!" exclaimed Kerry. "Wizzy, you need to get that shark away from them, now!"

"Already on it, Thunderbird 5," Wizzy said. She lowered the periscope and began hurrying towards the yacht.

"Wizzy?" asked Becky. "That's an unusual name."

"It's the name she prefers to be called," Katrina explained. "Her real name is Eloise."

The shark had managed to free itself having made such a large hole in the side of the yacht that it was able to slide out. The yacht was now filling with water and beginning to sink stern-first. The terrified Banning family held onto each other for dear life, trembling as the bow rose higher. They watched as the shark began circling, clearly waiting for them to enter the water so it could feast.

Mrs Banning grabbed her husband and began sobbing heavily. But then Jack spotted something. He could see a yellow fin with a black number 4 on the side of it moving through the water.

"What's that?!" Jack shouted, pointing. The others looked. They watched with trepidation and intrigue. Although it was a similar shape to a shark fin, it was clearly man-made.

Wizzy guided Thunderbird 4 round the back of the sinking yacht and approached the shark. Its powerful lights had attracted its attention and it began swimming towards her.

"That's it," Wizzy said. "Just a little closer." She'd activated Thunderbird 4's robotic arms – one with an electronic stunner which was armed and ready.

The shark came right up to Thunderbird 4 and Wizzy put the stunner right on its nose. There was a great fizzle and crackle as the shark was stunned. Dazed, it turned and swam away.

"That's the shark dealt with," said Wizzy. "Now to save that family."

The yacht was now half submerged. Only the bow remained above water. The Banning family watched in amazement as Thunderbird 4 emerged from beneath the surface and began to approach them.

"It's International Rescue!" cried Jack excitedly.

Wizzy turned Thunderbird 4 around and reversed it back to the yacht. She switched to autopilot and made her way through the rear section before opening the doors at the back.

"Looks like you could use some help?" Wizzy called out.

Mr Banning wasted no time in grabbing Maggie and passing her over to Wizzy before doing the same with Jack. "Take care of them!" he called.

"I've got them!" Wizzy called back. "You next, please, madam."

But Mrs Banning was frozen with fear. The yacht had almost completely sunk and she wasn't convinced that the shark had gone.

"Moira, you have to get across," said Mr Banning.

"No!" sobbed Mrs Banning. "I'm sorry, Peter, I can't. I'm scared."

"Mummy, come on!" shouted Maggie.

"Please, darling," said Mr Banning. "We'll go together."

Before Mrs Banning could argue, Mr Banning pulled her off the yacht which then finally sank moments later and pushed her onto the ramp of Thunderbird 4 for Wizzy to help. Mr Banning held on to await his turn.

"DAD, BEHIND YOU!" yelled Jack.

Mr Banning looked round. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Wizzy, Mrs Banning and Maggie looked up to see that the shark had returned. Its head was above the water and it was opening its huge mouth ready to attack Mr Banning.

Wizzy didn't waste a second. She grabbed a small silver ball from her utility sash and threw it into the shark's mouth. It detonated releasing a cloud of white smoke. The shark slowed, it's mouth began to close and then it disappeared beneath the surface again. Wizzy grabbed hold of Mr Banning and pulled him out of the water. She dragged him inside and the rear doors closed up.

"Oh, thank you!" Mr Banning gasped. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," said Wizzy. She passed him a towel. "You'll soon dry off once we're back to land."

"What was that you used on the shark?" Jack asked.

"Gas pellet, young man," Wizzy replied. "Even works on sharks."

Wizzy left the family to dry off and returned to the cockpit. She then set course for the nearest port so she could drop them off.

"This is Thunderbird 4 – mission complete."

"Good job, Wizzy," said Kerry. She switched frequencies. "Thunderbird 3 – how's it going, Beth?"

"Approaching the satellite now," answered Wizzy's sister Beth.

* * *

Whilst Wizzy was the youngest of the five Tracy sisters, Beth was the middle one and was a trained astronaut along with the fourth sister Adrienne. From their seats in their cockpit, Adrienne and Beth could see the NASA satellite. It was spiralling dangerously, and they could see what looked like an astronaut clinging on to the outside.

"Thunderbird 5, we have a situation here," said Beth. "One of the satellite's engineers is outside. He doesn't appear to be attached."

"You'd better catch him before he drifts away, Thunderbird 3," said Kerry.

"I'm on it," said Adrienne.

"You'd best get him away from the satellite," said Beth. "Then I can stabilise it before it falls out of orbit."

"F-A-B," said Adrienne and Beth together. Both girls donned their space helmets as Adrienne climbed onto her rocket-powered spaceboard. The hatch opened in the top.

"Commencing EVA," said Adrienne as the spaceboard activated. She flew up and was flying in space towards the satellite.

She found the astronaut clinging onto the satellite for dear life. He was very relieved to see her.

"Thank goodness you're here, International Rescue," said the astronaut.

"Sir, you must come with me whilst my colleague stabilises the satellite," said Adrienne.

"It's Dr Foster, miss," said the astronaut. "And yes, of course."

Adrienne helped him onto the spaceboard and flew them to a safe distance from the satellite. "We're clear, Thunderbird 3," said Adrienne. "It's all yours."

"F-A-B," said Beth. "Deploying grasping arms."

The three long arms leading to Thunderbird 3's engines opened up to attach onto the satellite.

"Be careful, Thunderbird 3," Kerry said over the radio. "There are still three people inside that satellite. Don't damage it."

"Acknowledged, Thunderbird 5," said Beth. "Closing in now. thirty metres. Twenty. Ten. Contact!"

The grappling arms of Thunderbird 3 had caught on to the satellite. Using her skills, Beth manoeuvred Thunderbird 3 and the satellite around so that it was back in a safe orbit once more. Beth then retracted the arms.

"It's done," said Beth. "You can take him back now, Adie."

"F-A-B," said Adrienne as she took Dr Foster back to the satellite.

"Thank you," said Dr Foster as they reached the airlock. "For a moment I didn't think we would make it."

"Anytime, Doc," smiled Adrienne. "Stay safe."

The airlock outer doors closed and Adrienne flew her spaceboard back to Thunderbird 3.

"Good job, sis," Beth said once Adrienne was back in her seat.

"Not so bad yourself, sis," chuckled Adrienne.

"Satellite back in orbit, Thunderbird 5," said Beth. "Thunderbird 3 returning to base."

"Well done, girls," said Kerry. She changed frequencies again. "Thunderbird 1 – report please."

"Just crossed the African Coast now, Kerry," answered Laura Tracy. She was the eldest of the five sisters. "I hope I'm not too late."


	3. PART 1 - Act II

Thunderbird 1's destination in Africa was the Okavango Delta in Botswana. There had been numerous problems with a gang of poachers operating in the area and yet somehow they'd not been caught by the authorities. Thunderbird 5 had intercepted radio traffic between a group of poachers and Thunderbird 1 was heading to try and round them up. Normally this wasn't the kind of thing International Rescue would do, but as Laura approached, Kerry gave her some rather startling news.

"Thunderbird 1, it seems we now have a situation. Seems the lion they were hunting is pursuing them. You have to get to them before they kill it or it gets them."

"Am approaching the scene now," said Laura. "And I have visual contact."

From the cockpit, Laura could see a jeep racing very quickly across the delta. There were four men inside. Two in the front and two in the back. The two in the back were firing their rifles at a large lion that was hotly pursuing them.

"You know, part of me thinks those poachers would deserve it," Laura said.

"Laura, don't talk like that!" snapped Kerry. "What would your father say if he heard that?"

"I don't mean it like that!" Laura barked. "I'm not going to let any of them get hurt."

Moving Thunderbird 1 into position, Laura opened the hatch underneath and aimed the grapple launcher at the jeep's roll cage.

The lion backed off a little, being frightened slightly by the engine noises. The poachers looked up at Thunderbird 1 and realised it was after them as well.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" shouted one of the poachers. He aimed his rifle at the sleek silver rocket and began firing. The other one with the rifle did as well. It was lucky for Laura that the entry hatch under her seat was bulletproof along with the rest of the hull.

"BRING IT DOWN!" shouted the poacher in the front passenger seat.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Idiots," she hissed.

"What's the matter now?" asked Kerry.

"I don't think they want to be rescued, Kerry," said Laura. "The two men in the back are firing their rifles at me."

"You're not serious?" Kerry said.

"Very serious," replied Laura. "I'm going to put an end to this."

"I've been in touch with the Delta's security," said Kerry. "They'll be expecting you at the southern entrance."

"F-A-B," said Laura. She used her targeting computer to fire the grapple hook down onto the jeep. She then noticed there was a river up ahead with some rather large hippos in it. She applied power to the engines and lifted the jeep up off the ground.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" screamed the four men inside as they flew over the river.

The lion continued running until it reached the river. He then stopped and watched as his prey flew away into the distance. He roared in frustration before turning round and walking away.

"Sorry, Simba," Laura said as she watched on one of her rear-view cameras, "but man is off the menu."

The poachers were no longer trying to escape from Thunderbird 1. Instead they were clinging onto their jeep screaming in pure terror. They were glad when they finally slowed down and Thunderbird 1 lowered them safely to the ground. But their relief was short lived as they found themselves surrounded by the Ranger and his men.

"End of the line for you, gentlemen," said the Ranger. "You've tormented these animals for the last time."

Laura watched from Thunderbird 1 as the frustrated poachers were arrested and taken away.

"Mission complete, Thunderbird 5," said Laura. "Heading for home."

"Good news, Laura," said Kerry. "Don't worry, I won't tell your father about what you said."

"Damn right you won't," said Laura, but she winked to show she wasn't mad. Kerry winked back.

* * *

No sooner had Laura's hologram switched off when another message came through.

"Damn it!" a man's voice angrily said. "Can't see a bloody thing!"

Kerry urgently pressed on the signal. "Thunderbird 2! What's happening, Daniel?"

Daniel Tracy, commander-in-chief of International Rescue and one of two pilots of Thunderbird 2 was doing battle in a fierce storm in Alaska. With him was his second daughter and co-pilot Katie, his goddaughter Leanna Jones and the team's medical specialist Dr Rosie Hall. They were trying to locate a missing airliner than had sent out a Mayday message after getting lost in the bad weather. Now it was causing problems for them too.

"Radar's down!" Daniel said. "These winds are fiercer than anything we've ever dealt with before."

"And the snow," added Katie. "Can't see a thing out the windows."

"There's no way we can find that plane in this," agreed Leanna. "I doubt it's even still flying."

"We've got to keep searching until we know for sure," Rosie reminded her.

"Jodie, can you fix this from where you are?" Daniel asked.

On Tracy Island, secret base of International Rescue, Dr Jodie Hackenbacker was using her computer skills to try and reboot Thunderbird 2's radar and other scanning equipment.

"I can't do anything with the radar antenna until you're back at base," Jodie said. "However, I can reactivate your infrared scanner. That should at least help you see where you're going."

At the touch of a button, Jodie was able to reactivate some of the systems. Katie flicked a switch and the infrared mode on the windows came on.

"Thanks, Jodie," said Daniel. "That's a bit better. See what else you can do."

"Already on it, Mr Tracy," said Jodie. "Be careful out there."

Thunderbird 2 was currently flying over the sea close to the shore. Even though they could sort of see what was around them, searching for a plane was going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Despite their low chances however, Katie caught sight of something on the cliffs nearby. "Dad, over there, look!"

Daniel looked and saw the unmistakable shape of an aircraft perched precariously on the edge of the cliff. "That's it!" said Daniel. "We need to hurry. That cliff won't take the weight for long."

Thunderbird 2 carefully approached the cliff. The Sky Eagle airliner tilted downwards. It had clearly made a forced landing and looked to have suffered damage to its wings and tail.

"International Rescue to Sky Eagle," Daniel said into the radio. "Do you read, over?"

"Loud and clear, International Rescue," answered the pilot. "Are we glad to see you!"

"Is anybody hurt?" asked Daniel.

"Negative," replied the pilot. "But our engines are out."

"Don't need your engines," said Daniel. "We'll do the heavy lifting. Just get everyone strapped in and hold tight."

"You got it," said the pilot. He then spoke into the plane's PA-system. "Captain to crew and passengers. International Rescue have arrived. Strap yourselves in. it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Katie and Daniel manoeuvred Thunderbird 2 over the stricken airliner and dropped the magnetic cables onto the fuselage.

"Grabs attached," said Daniel. "Hold tight, Sky Eagle."

Increasing power to the engines, Thunderbird 2 gently lifted the airliner up off the cliff and began to fly it away over the sea.

"Thunderbird 5, we have found and recovered the aircraft and occupants," said Daniel. "Taking it back to Anchorage Airport."

"Great work, Thunderbird 2," said Kerry. "That was good thinking you did there, Jodie."

"Just doing my job, Kerry," said Jodie with a smile. She then looked up from her work station as Zoë Tracy walked. She was Daniel and Kerry's mother and grandmother to the girls.

"Thought you'd like a cup of tea seeing as you're busy," Zoë said.

"Ah, thanks, Mrs Tracy," said Jodie. "Just what the doctor ordered."

"You are a doctor, so to speak," Zoë chuckled.

Jodie chuckled too. "That I am," she agreed.

* * *

Zoë left Jodie in the workshop and went back up to the mansion where Daniel's partner Joanne O'Connor was busy in the kitchen. Together they would cook up a big meal for when the others got back.

"Just had word from Daniel," Joanne said to Zoë. "They've successfully taken the plane back to the nearest airport and are on their way back. Thunderbirds 4, 3 and 1 should be back before then."

"That's good," said Zoë. "How are your girls doing?"

"Bored out of their minds, poor things," Joanne said. "I left them down by the pool."

Joanne's two daughters Sian and Cassidy had recently been pulled out of school. This was due to some serious bullying against Cassidy by some of the other students so Daniel had decided to move them permanently to Tracy Island where they would be safe. They still had to do lessons but an arrangement with the school meant the work got sent to them. They were also starting their training to become members of International Rescue, but that didn't mean they got to go out on every mission with Daniel in Thunderbird 2.

Sian looked up at the sky. "God, I've never felt so bored," she sighed. "This has to be the quietest I've ever known the island to be."

"It's because everyone else is out," agreed Cassidy grumpily. "There's only us two, Mum, Mrs Tracy and Dr Hackenbacker here."

For some unknown reason, neither Cassidy or Sian had the courage to call Jodie or Rosie by their normal names.

Joanne was just busy putting some potatoes in a pan when the radio in the kitchen bleeped. "Oh, it's Lady Penelope," she said to Zoë. "It must be important. Hello, Lady Penelope."

"Hello, Jo," answered Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, the London Agent for International Rescue. "Is Daniel still out on a mission?"

"On his way back now," said Joanne. "Everyone's been out today. Be glad to have them all back."

Penelope chuckled. "I won't disturb him, but let him know we were able to find and destroy the factory that The Hood was using to create his latest weapon."

"That's great news, well done, Penny," said Joanne. "I'll let him know when he gets back. Tracy Island, out."

Penelope closed her compact radio and was about to speak when her driver Aloysius Parker spoke first. "We 'ave company, m'lady."

Penelope looked out the rear of her Rolls-Royce FAB1 to see a black BMW was racing along the rural Cornish road that they were on towards them.

"It would h'appear to be that Transom woman," Parker went on.

"Oh, how tiresome," sighed Penelope. "I had a feeling The Hood wouldn't let this slide."

Transom chased after FAB1 in her BMW. In the car with her were three more of The Hood's henchmen. They opened their door windows and each began firing their machine-guns at the pink Rolls. It was lucky for Penelope and Parker that the car's body and glass canopy were bullet-proof.

"Keep shooting!" Transom shouted. "We have to make them suffer for what they've done!"

The two cars raced along the country road at over fifty miles per hour. It was very dangerous as the road twisted and turned several times making it difficult. It put both drivers to the test and showed that whilst Parker was an excellent driver, transom was not and she ended up colliding with the stone walls a few times.

"We don't have time for this, Parker," said Penelope. "Please, give them the slip, would you?"

"Certainly, m'lady," said Parker. He flicked a switch on the dashboard which released some oil from the rear of FAB1. The BMW skidded on the oil and within seconds had crashed through a fence before ending up in a thick, mucky pond.

"URGH!" Transom roared in frustration. There was nothing she could do but watch from the sunken car as FAB1 drove off into the distance. "You will pay for this, Lady Penelope! Mullion will make sure of that!"

Mullion was the big muscleman to The Hood and like Transom, he despised Lady Penelope and International Rescue with a passion. He knew that transom wouldn't be able to deal with FAB1 so he'd come up with an ambush of his own. As FAB1 approached a village, Mullion managed to sneak into somebody's back garden undetected and climbed up onto the roof of the potting shed. He then positioned his armour-piercing sniper rifle and aimed it at the car which was approaching. He felt very confident in his victory for he knew Lady Penelope and Parker wouldn't be expecting this.

"That's right, just a little bit closer," Mullion said. He put his finger on the trigger and as FAB1 came into range, he began to squeeze. But he never got to fire the rifle for the weight of him and his body armour proved too much for the wooden shed. With a CRASH and cry of "NO!", the shed collapsed burying Mullion inside it. FAB1 had escaped again.

"Where too, m'lady?" asked Parker.

"Home, Parker," said Penelope. "I need to get washed and changed before Aunt Rosamund's Birthday Ball this evening."

"H'at least The 'ood didn't spoil things for you, m'lady," chuckled Parker.

"Indeed," agreed Penelope. "I wouldn't like to be Transom or Mullion when he finds out they failed to capture me." She looked at her watch. "With any luck, Karolina should be dealing with him very shortly."

"Miss Kyrano will make sure 'e's made very unhappy I've no doubt," Parker said cheerfully.

* * *

Unaware of the failure of his henchmen, The Hood and a few more of his henchmen had arrived at an abandoned pier just off Land's End with a truck loaded with a new deadly sonic weapon that he had spent months developing. He was feeling edgy as the contents of the truck were all that remained following the loss of his factory at the hands of Lady Penelope and he was determined not to let anyone else interfere with his plans.

"Where the hell is that sub?" grumbled The Hood looking out at the empty ocean. "We need to get out of here before the authorities arrive!"

The air was suddenly disturbed by the sound of an approaching aircraft. The Hood looked up to see the very last vehicle he'd wanted to see. It was Thunderbird 7, the stealth jet of International Rescue. In the cockpit was Karolina Kyrano, the niece of The Hood. She had a score to settle with her uncle following the death of her father thanks to The Hood's former hypnotic influence over him. That at the time had been The Hood's greatest weapon, but when he overused it and accidentally killed his own half-brother, the power mysteriously left him and he'd never been able to use it since.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" The Hood shouted when he saw Thunderbird 7. "Not you! Not now!"

Thunderbird 7 banked round and began to close in on The Hood's position. "I have you now, Uncle," Karolina said. "This is Thunderbird 7. Target located. Going in for attack."

Thunderbird 7 began to dive towards the pier. The Hood turned and ran frantically back towards the truck. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he screamed, but the henchmen were too busy running away from the diving Thunderbird.

Karolina pressed a button on her joystick. Two sleek missiles shot out from Thunderbird 7. Both hit the truck destroying it and the section of pier underneath it. The force of the explosion threw The Hood backwards off the pier and into the water. When he resurfaced, he stared at the large hole in the pier where his truck had been moments earlier.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" he yelled in fury, shaking his fist at Thunderbird 7. "DAMN YOU, KAROLINA! DAMN YOU!"

Karolina couldn't hear what her uncle was yelling, but she didn't care. She knew he was upset and that's all that mattered to her. "Thunderbird 7 to Thunderbird 5. My uncle's truck and weapons have been destroyed. Returning to base."

"F-A-B, Thunderbird 7," answered Kerry. "Safe journey home."

Kerry turned back to Becky and Katrina. Becky hadn't said a word since she'd asked about Wizzy's name. She was simply awestruck.

"You okay, Becky?" Katrina asked.

"Huh?" Becky was startled back to reality. "Oh, I'm sorry, Trinny. I'm just…I don't know what to say. This is simply awesome!"

Katrina and Kerry smiled at each other.

"You've had a lot to take in a very short space of time," said Kerry. "That's quite understandable."

"When do I start?" asked Becky.

"Tomorrow if you wish," said Kerry. "Let today be a relaxing one. Get plenty of rest and you can familiarise yourself with the station." She then turned to Katrina. "I trust you would like to be her mentor?"

"Of course," said Katrina. "She's in good hands."

"Excellent," said Kerry. "Why don't you take Becky to get some food and to get her into uniform so she gets a chance to wear it in?"

"Good idea," said Katrina. "Come on, Becky."

As Katrina and Becky left the control room, the lights suddenly flickered.

"What the?" said Kerry. "What was that?"

"My screen went funny just then," said Kelly.

"So did mine," added Kaylee. "And I noticed the globe flickered as well."

Kerry pondered. "This better not be anything serious," she said. "Kelly, got check the power systems and see if you can find anything out of the ordinary."

"F-A-B," said Kelly. She left her desk and headed off to Thunderbird 5's power room.

* * *

On Tracy Island, Cassidy and Sian's boredom had finally been lifted by the sounds of the returning Thunderbird machines. By sheer coincidence, Thunderbirds 1, 2, 3 and 4 were all approaching the island at exactly the same time.

"Girls, get inside," Joanne said over the radio in Cassidy's watch. "The pool needs to be opened for Thunderbird 1."

The two sisters quickly raced inside the mansion just at the same time as Thunderbird 3 was descending into its silo located beneath the Library Roundhouse.

"This is Thunderbird 3. We are home," announced Beth.

Thunderbird 4 was the next to make it back by sailing through a small cave to reach its special bay located underneath the pod bay for Thunderbird 2.

"Thunderbird 4 has returned," said Wizzy.

From within the safety of the mansion, Sian and Cassidy watched as the swimming pool opened up to allow Thunderbird 1 to land vertically on its launch pad located underneath.

"Thunderbird 1 has landed," said Laura.

Now Thunderbird 2 was ready to land. After landing vertically on its runway, the wings folded up as it taxied through the twin rows of palm trees which had tilted back to allow it to pass before entering its vast hanger. It was then turned on a turntable before reversing back onto the pod conveyor so once the main body had been lifted had lifted clear of Pod 1 it could be moved back into the pod area.

"This is Thunderbird 2 – safely home," Daniel said. "Good job everybody."

By the time everyone had changed into regular clothes and made it up to the mansion, Karolina and Thunderbird 7 had also arrived back at the island. Now the whole International Rescue team was back together after what had been a very busy day. Everyone was tired, but feeling very pleased with how the day had gone. All five machines had performed successful operations and there were no casualties anywhere.

Everyone went and gathered in the lounge whilst the final preparations to the dinner were being made so that they could talk about the day's events.

"Quite a day this has been," Daniel remarked. "We don't have all the ships out on different missions very often."

"One shark busted with family saved," said Wizzy proudly.

"One space-station back in orbit," said Beth.

"With all crew-members safely back inside," added Adrienne.

"One lion denied dinner whilst poachers are delivered to the authorities," Laura said.

"One airliner safely recovered with all hands uninjured," said Katie.

"And one very unhappy uncle making a very happy me!" remarked Karolina.

"So a good job for all concerned," said Jodie.

"And once again, poor Thunderbird 5 just sits up there in space!" joked Sian.

"That's what it's meant to do," Cassidy reminded her. "That's the whole point of it!"

Leanna sighed. "I wish I could take Thunderbird 6 out again," she said. "She needs to stretch her wings at some point."

"Take her out tomorrow if you wish," Daniel said. "Just do some laps of the island just to wake her up a bit."

Leanna nodded approvingly. "I may just do that," she smiled.

Joanne then appeared at the door. "Dinner!" she announced.

Everyone got up and eagerly headed for the dining room.

* * *

But whilst the others were settling down to a delicious meal on Tracy Island, things were not so well aboard Thunderbird 5. Katrina had got Becky her uniform and she was trying it out.

"You know, these things don't look very comfortable, yet they are," Becky remarked.

"That's exactly what I thought when I first saw my one," agreed Katrina. She too was now wearing her own uniform.

Becky got out her phone. "We need a selfie," she joked.

"Only if you don't post online," said Katrina. "Or to your family."

Becky felt a little disappointed but she understood. "Of course," she said.

The two girls got together as Becky held up her phone before taking the photo. CLICK!

"Did you get it?" Katrina asked.

Becky checked the phone. "I certainly did!" she said happily.

Suddenly, all the lights went out.

"What the…?" exclaimed Katrina.

"What's happened?" asked Becky. "Is that meant to happen?"

Moments later, the lights came on again, but they weren't as bright as they'd been before. They could hear some kind of motor powering up before they'd come on.

"That's the back-up generator!" Katrina said. "Something must be wrong." She headed off back to the control room with Becky following.

They arrived just after Kelly who had returned from the power room.

"What happened?" Kerry asked.

"Sorry, Kerry, it's the batteries," said Kelly. "They need replacing. I've had to switch to the back-up generator before they died completely."

"You did right," said Kerry. "But that won't last for very long. Do we have any spare batteries aboard?"

"Only two," said Kelly. "And we need ten in total for it to work fully."

"Damn," sighed Kerry. "Let's hope they've got some more on Tracy Island." She went over to her desk and opened the radio link to Tracy Island.

The whole Tracy family plus the O'Connor's, Jodie, Rosie and Karolina were all sitting around the long table. All were surprised when Kerry's hologram appeared in the middle of the table.

"Sorry, guys, but we have a problem up here."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked. "You're saying you've got a problem aboard Thunderbird 5?"

"Affirmative," said Kerry. "Our power-batteries are failing and we only have two spare ones. We're currently using the back-up generator."

The others all exchanged worried looks.

"Jodie, do we have any spare down here?" Daniel asked.

"I don't think so, Mr Tracy," answered Jodie. "I'll get MAX to check." She began to fiddle with her watch to communicate to her robot down in the lab.

"Heidi should have some, shouldn't she?" asked Laura.

"Let's hope so," said Daniel. "Beth, Adie, I need you to be ready. If we don't have any spare, you know what you'll have to do."

The two girls nodded.

"What has to be done?" asked Cassidy.

"Those batteries are Thunderbird 5's life source," explained Beth. "Without them, nothing aboard will work."

"That's the computers, the radios, the artificial gravity and even the oxygen," added Adrienne.

"In other words, if we've got no spare batteries," Daniel finished, "Kerry and the others will have to be evacuated until the batteries are replaced."

"Bad news," Jodie said. "MAX has just told me we only have three batteries in the stores."

"I'll call Heidi and see if she's got any," said Daniel. "Hang in there, Kerry. We'll get back to you."

Daniel left the table to head to his desk in the lounge.

"How long do they have?" asked Sian.

"With the back-up generator – about four hours," said Laura grimly.

Sian and Cassidy gulped. That was not a lot of time.

Daniel sat at his desk and put out a call to the International Rescue supply base at Moratoa Island located one-hundred miles to the north of Tracy Island. Its commander, Heidi Rowley answered.

"Good evening, Daniel. How can I help you?"

"Evening, Heidi," said Daniel. "We have a bit of a situation. Kerry's reported that Thunderbird 5's power-batteries are dying and they've had to switch to the back-up generator. You can probably guess what I'm going to ask."

"Oh, God," exclaimed Heidi. "Do you have spares?"

"Kerry says they've only got two spare aboard and Jodie's said we only got three spare here. Please tell me you've got some?"

"I should have in about an hour," Heidi said. "Jodie actually asked me the other week to get some more in. there's a large batch being transported to me right now."

"Fantastic!" said Daniel. "How soon will you have them?"

"As I said previous, I will in about an hour," said Heidi. "That's providing the supply ship can make it through the storm."

Daniel froze slightly. He glanced around out of the lounge window. Even though it was dusk and the sky above and around Tracy Island was clear, he could see some thick dark clouds stretching across the horizon. He'd forgotten that the Pacific Ocean was due to be battered by a severe storm. "Damn, that's going to be rough," he said. "I hope the ship has a good Captain and he's able to make it through to you. Otherwise, we're going to have to evacuate Thunderbird 5."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," said Heidi. "I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks, Heidi," said Daniel. "Tracy Island, out."

Daniel then returned to the dining table where the others had been waiting for him.

"Any luck?" asked Adrienne.

"Sort of," said Daniel as he sat down. "There aren't any on the island but there's a supply ship delivering a large batch which should arrive in about an hour's time."

"That's not going to give us much time," said Katie.

"I know," said Daniel. "And that's not the only problem." He gestured out the window at the storm clouds. "That storm is covering Moratoa and the shipping lane. I hope they can make it without encountering the rocks."


	4. Part 1 - Act III

The _Kingston_ was an old cargo ship. It was already overdue with its appointment with the scrap merchants, but Tracy Aerospace had managed to save it for use as a supply ship between the United States and Moratoa Island. Due to the secrecy of International Rescue, the crew of the Kingston never knew what was inside the containers and other crates that they carried.

In command of the ship was Captain Steve Troughton. He was old, bit like the ship, but not as old as the Chief Engineer who was a real old sea dog, so to speak. Captain Troughton had a bit of a reputation for taking risks and being a bit reckless at times, especially in bad weather such as what his ship was sailing through right now. The _Kingston_ was being tossed about by the huge waves whipped up by the gale-force winds. It went up, down, to the left and to the right.

First Officer Paul Bates was on the bridge with Captain Troughton and the helmsman. He was watching the pitching and rolling of the ship was great concern. The visibility through the windows was poor due to the heavy rain. They were literally navigating by radar only as it showed them where all the rocks were.

"This storm is the worst I think I've ever seen," Bates remarked. "Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"The ship can take it, Bates," Captain Troughton replied. "She's been through worse, and our supplies need to get through at all costs."

Bates grimaced. He didn't like the Captain's attitude very much. He was one of those people who concerned more about his ship and his job than the actual crew who ran it. But he kept his thoughts to himself.

The _Kingston_ battled on through the waves. It was roughly five miles to the east of Moratoa Island, but this was the most dangerous part of the journey.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. The lightning scored a direct hit on the ship's radar mast destroying it completely.

"What happened?" asked Captain Troughton. "Why have we lost the radar?"

"The lightning must have hit the mast, sir!" cried the helmsman.

Bates hurried out onto the starboard wing of the bridge and climbed up onto the top. He could see the damage. Only the stem of the mast remained. There was no way they could repair it until they got into port, but without the radar, they had no way of navigating through the treacherous waters surrounding the island.

"Captain, the mast has been completely destroyed," Bates reported when he returned to the bridge. "We'll have drop anchor and wait for the storm to pass before we continue."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bates!" snapped Captain Troughton. "I've told you, we have an urgent cargo below decks. It must get to Moratoa within the hour!"

"But, sir, we have no means of navigation!" Bates protested. "How the…"

"You don't give the orders on this ship, Bates!" Captain Troughton barked. "I do that. Get men posted on the bow, stern and along the sides. They'll be our lookouts until we arrive. I'll radio Moratoa and ask for a tug to come and assist us."

"But, sir..."

"DON'T 'BUT SIR' ME, BATES!" thundered Captain Troughton. "JUST DO AS I SAY, MAN!"

"Sir," acknowledged Bates with reluctance as he went to issue the order.

* * *

Heidi was worried. She checked her watch. She had not heard from the _Kingston_ for a while now. Captain Troughton was meant to have radioed in when he was five miles from the island, but she'd heard nothing. She looked at the radar screen in front of her. It showed the position of the ship so it was definitely nearby, but she could tell immediately that something was wrong.

"That's not right!" Heidi said out loud to herself. "They're going off course!" She opened the radio link. "Moratoa Island to _Kingston_. Do you read me? Over." But the only response she got was static. " _Kingston_ , come in. Captain Troughton, can you hear me? Over." But there was still no reply from the ship. Heidi looked back at the radar screen. The ship was veering even further off its course and was heading straight towards the rocks. "This is not good," Heidi said. "I've got to tell Daniel."

Having finished dinner, the family were now back in the lounge. Normally they'd be relaxing but none of them were able to for they were worried about those aboard Thunderbird 5. When the radio sounded, they all jumped to alert hoping for it to be good news. But Heidi did not have good news for them.

"Daniel, we have a problem," Heidi said. "I've lost contact with the ship."

"Could it be the weather?" asked Daniel.

"Maybe," said Heidi. "But look at this image from my radar scanner!"

A big hologram image of Heidi's radar appeared in the lounge. Everyone stared in shock at the position of the ship.

"Where the hell are they going?" exclaimed Laura.

"They're heading straight for the rocks!" gasped Leanna.

"There's only one explanation," Daniel realised. "Their radar must be out of action. They must be sailing blind."

"You've got to get out there now!" Heidi said. "If it crashes into those rocks it's going to get smashed up and we'll lose the cargo."

"Including the batteries for Thunderbird 5!" said Katie.

Daniel jumped to his feet. "We need to move!" he said. "Leanna, Wizzy, Rosie, Katie, you're with me. We may need Thunderbird 4. Beth and Adie, remain on stand-by. If we can save the batteries, you'll need to come and collect them from us in Thunderbird 3. Jodie, contact Thunderbird 5 and keep Kerry in the picture. Laura, is Thunderbird 1 fit?"

"Afraid not, Dad," answered Laura. "Her maintenance is already in motion."

"Then you'll have to stay here," Daniel said. "Now let's move!"

Katie, Rosie, Leanna and Wizzy hurried out of the lounge to make their way down to Thunderbird 2 whilst Daniel hurried over to the large rocket painting on the wall. He leant back against it and it began to tilt backwards sending him sliding down into a harness which took him down a long green tunnel. Robotic arms worked to attach his blue uniform with green utility sash as he went down. Once all that was complete, the rail his harness was on moved from the bottom side of the tunnel to the top side. Soon he reached Thunderbird 2's silo and swung down through the hatch in the top before closing the hatch behind him. He hurried to his seat and sat down before selecting Pod 4. The pod conveyor activated moving Pods 1, 2 and 3 underneath before stopping with Pod 4 underneath the main body. Thunderbird 4 had already been put back inside shortly after returning earlier. Once the pod was in position, the main body of Thunderbird 2 was lowered down onto it. Whilst all this had been going on, Katie, Wizzy, Leanna and Rosie had travelled down express elevators from the mansion to the silo and like Daniel had been changed into their uniforms on the way. They were now able to join Daniel in the cockpit and were ready to go. The rocks concealing the entrance to the hanger were lowered to allow Thunderbird 2 to taxi out onto the runway. As it came out, the palm trees were tilted back to allow it to pass. Soon it was on the launching ramp which lifted up into position. The wings folded out and the blast shield rose into place behind the rocket engines.

5…4…3…2…1!

The twin rocket engines fired and Thunderbird 2 lifted up off the ramp and into the evening sky above Tracy Island.

"Thunderbirds are go!" said Daniel as they headed north towards Moratoa.

As Thunderbird 2 raced towards the danger zone, the _Kingston_ was struggling to keep a straight course in the heavy seas. The crew members posted around the deck to keep an eye out for danger were soaked, windswept and miserable.

"Why's the Captain want us up here doing this for?" one of the men on the bow shouted to the other one.

"Weren't you told?" shouted the other one. "The radar's been wrecked by the lightning! We are the eyes of the ship now!"

They should not have been talking to each other at all. Whilst they were distracted by their conversation, they'd failed to spot two large rocks directly in the ship's path. The gap between them was too narrow for the ship to get through. By the time the two men saw them, it was too late to take evasive action.

"ROCKS!" the second man screamed towards the bridge. "ROCKS, DEAD AHEAD!"

The ship's spotlights were shone and the rocks were illuminated.

"HARD A-PORT!" Captain Troughton shouted. "HURRY!"

The helmsman frantically threw the wheel round to the left. Everyone on the deck stood almost petrified as the _Kingston_ tried to turn but it was no good.

"SHE'S GONNA HIT!" one of the men on the bow shouted. "EVERYONE GET BACK!"

The crew began to run as ship slammed into two massive rocks and was halted with a sickening crunch. Everyone was thrown off their feet by the impact. One of the men fell over the railing and hit his head on one of the crates, knocking him unconscious. The waves continued to lift the ship up and down causing the metal to starting buckling. Cracks appeared in the hull and water began to flood into the cargo bay and the engine room. The ship was now in massive danger of breaking apart.

"EVERYONE OUT!" the Chief Engineer shouted. "HURRY IT UP!"

On the bridge, Officer Bates rounded on Captain Troughton. "Stupid fool! NOW LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" thundered the Captain. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO, BOY?!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE GODDAMN PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES!" bellowed Bates. "WE'RE STUCK, CAPTAIN! NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO?! HUH?!"

SMACK! Captain Troughton had struck Bates hard across the face to make him stop shouting. "SHUT UP!"

"You…you…son of a…" Bates was so furious he couldn't even speak.

* * *

Thunderbird 2 was now flying through the storm and was nearly over the area where the ship was meant to be.

"How's the radar working?" Daniel asked.

"Radar's working fine, Dad," replied Wizzy. "And I believe I have found where it is. Turn six degrees to port."

"Port six degrees, Katie," said Daniel.

"Port six degrees," said Katie turning Thunderbird 2 onto the new course. "On course, Dad."

"Got a strong fix," Wizzy continued. "It's dead ahead about 3,000 yards."

"Dead slow," Daniel ordered. "Switching on searchlights."

It wasn't long before the powerful searchlights of the great green leviathan had found the _Kingston_.

"Oh, my God!" exclaimed Leanna. "It's jammed right in those rocks."

"I'm detecting a structure failure in the hull," added Wizzy who was using the scanning equipment. "Those waves are going to break it in half!"

"One problem at a time, girls. That's the best way," said Daniel. "Let's get the crew off the ship first. How many are aboard, Katie?"

"Scans show about ten crewmembers," said Katie. "Should be doable in one trip if we use the chairs and the wind's not too strong."

"You two had better get aboard to help with any casualties," Daniel said to Wizzy and Leanna.

"F-A-B," the two girls said and hurried out of the cockpit as Katie skilfully brought Thunderbird 2 into a hover just above the stricken cargo ship.

The crew were so relieved to see Thunderbird 2 and they all started waving frantically in the hope that they could be seen.

After donning their helmets, Leanna and Wizzy were stood on the exit ramp which was lowered to allow them to use grapple cables to glide down to the deck of the _Kingston_.

"Keep her steady, Katie," Wizzy said. "You ready, Leanna?"

"Ready, Wizzy," Leanna replied.

The two girls used their harnesses to slide down from Thunderbird 2 onto the deck of the _Kingston_. Once there they found six members of the crew waiting for them.

"We're aboard!" Leanna announced.

"F-A-B," acknowledged Daniel. "Retracting cables and bringing the chairs down to you."

Wizzy and Leanna approached the crew.

"Hey, guys!" Wizzy called above the wind noise. "Any casualties?"

"Only this poor guy," said one of the men who'd been in the engine room. "He fell over the railing and hit his head on one of the crates."

"That looks nasty," Leanna said having a close look at the wound on the man's head. "Rosie will have to look at that."

"There's only six of you," Wizzy said. "Where's the other four?"

Before anyone could reply, the helmsman came running frantically towards them. "Quick!" he cried. "The Captain and First Officer are trying to kill each other!"

"Stay here and get them in the chairs," Wizzy told Leanna. "I'll go get the others."

Leanna nodded. "Okay, everyone, let's get moving!" she called out to the crew. "No fighting for the chairs, please. There's one for each of you."

The men were co-operative except for one rather beefy man who seemed desperate to get off the ship. He had not heard what Leanna had said. "GET OUT MY WAY!" he shouted, pushing some of the younger men out of the way.

Leanna quickly stood in front of the man. "HEY, DON'T PUSH YOUR WAY THROUGH, SIR!" she said angrily.

"I'M NOT STAYING HERE!" the crewman shouted back. "NOW, MOVE!"

Leanna didn't move. The crewman threw a punch but to his astonishment, Leanna caught it. Her suit enabled her to have more strength and quicker movements. She then twisted the man's wrist and pushed him back onto the deck. "You, will be the last to get a seat," she said firmly. "Now, come on, guys, get aboard!"

"What's happening down there?" Daniel asked over the radio in Leanna's helmet.

"Just an impatient crewmember, Thunderbird 2," Leanna replied. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Handle it quick," Daniel barked. "The hull's getting weaker!"

Wizzy entered the bridge to find the Chief Engineer trying to break up a fight between Captain Troughton and Bates. "OI, BREAK IT UP!" Wizzy shouted helping the Chief to pull the two men apart. "We have to go now, this ship isn't going to last much longer."

"IT'S ALL HIS BLOODY FAULT!" Bates said hotly. "IF HE WASN'T SO GODDAMN-"

"SHUT UP, BATES, YOU FOOL!" bellowed Captain Troughton. "I'LL HAVE YOU COURT-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Wizzy shouted silencing them. "Both of you will be quiet! Now come on, outside, all of you!"

The Chief walked Captain Troughton out first with Wizzy watching over Bates. There were only three empty chairs left. The Chief was first to be put into one of them and then Captain Troughton. Only Bates was left with the final seat but he wasn't happy about it. "I'm not sitting next to him!" he shouted above the wind noise, looking at Captain Troughton with disgust.

"Don't be stupid!" Wizzy shouted back. "You want to stay and go down with the ship?"

Bates gritted his teeth as he was pushed by the two girls into the seat.

"That's everyone, Daniel," Leanna said into her watch radio. "Take them up."

"F-A-B," said Daniel as Katie began to lift the chairs back to Thunderbird 2.

Suddenly a huge wave struck the side of the Kingston. The impact knocked Leanna and Wizzy over but they quickly recovered. Both girls gasped in alarm as a huge crack appeared in the deck between them. This was accompanied by a loud groaning and tearing of metal.

"THE SHIP'S BREAKING UP!" Wizzy shouted.

"GET OFF THERE, NOW!" Daniel bellowed over the radio.

Leanna and Wizzy wasted no time in firing their grappling hooks onto the exit platform and winch themselves up off the deck. No sooner were they off when with a final sickening cry, the Kingston was broken in half by the waves. There was nothing anyone could do but watch as the stern section sank rapidly whilst the bow section remained firmly jammed between the rocks.

"My God!" gasped Rosie. "It's gone!"

"And so are the batteries!" Katie said to Daniel. "This is bad - very bad!"

Daniel knew that all too well. He gritted his teeth with frustration before delivering the bad news over the radio. "International Rescue – we have a problem!"


	5. PART 2 - Act I

Jodie and the other members of International Rescue sat in silence in the lounge of the Tracy Mansion, unable to believe what they'd just heard.

"Thunderbird 2, please confirm," Jodie said.

"The cargo ship has sunk," Daniel said grimly. "The cargo has gone down with it. The batteries are lost."

This was terrible news. The crew of Thunderbird 5 had less than three hours of power and oxygen left. Even though they still had five batteries down on the island and aboard Thunderbird 5, it wasn't enough to power the whole space-station.

"Now what?" asked Leanna as she and Wizzy returned to the cockpit leaving Rosie to attend with the rescued crew of the _Kingston_.

"Looks like we're going to have to evacuate them after all," said Beth as she went to sit on the sofa next to Adrienne.

"Not necessarily," said Jodie. "There's one more thing we can try. Mr Tracy, how's the water out there?"

"Very bad," said Daniel. "What are you suggesting, Jodie?"

"You've got Thunderbird 4," Jodie said. "Those batteries are designed to survive in water for a short period of time. Send Wizzy down to locate and retrieve them if she can."

Daniel seemed hesitant. "I can see sense in that, Jodie, but I don't like the idea of leaving the pod in the water. These waves could easily carry it away."

"Well try lowering it to just above the water so that Wizzy can launch," said Jodie. "Then keep it locked aboard until she's finished."

"Good thinking," said Daniel. "Let's try it. Wizzy?"

"I'm on it," said Wizzy as she left the cockpit again. "I'll let you know when I'm in position."

Daniel then spoke to Rosie. "How are our guests?" he asked.

"The man who hit his head is stable, but he's going to need proper treatment at the medical centre on Moratoa," Rosie said. "However, Mr Bates and the Captain are still arguing about the incident."

"Just make sure they don't go near each other," Daniel said.

"Ready, Dad," said Wizzy over the radio.

"F-A-B," said Daniel. "Hold tight, this could be rough. Katie, lower the pod."

"Lowering now," said Katie. She moved a lever which lowered Pod 4 down from within the main body. The powerful magnets then took over lowering it down over the water. Once it was above the waves, the door opened downwards and the ramp that Thunderbird 4 was on tilted forwards before extending down to the edge of the door.

"Systems check complete," said Wizzy. "We are go for launch."

Thunderbird 4's engines powered up and it slid down the ramp into the water. Once submerged, Wizzy took her craft down deep. There were no waves to move it about so it was an easy journey. It didn't take long for Thunderbird 4 to reach the remains of the sunken ship and found the whole area was littered with broken crates and damaged containers.

"Okay, Jodie, I'm here," said Wizzy. "There's a lot of scattered containers and crates down here. What should I be focusing on?"

"Heidi has informed me the batteries were housed in one of the big metal containers," Jodie said. "Your best bet would be to scan each of them to see what's inside."

"That would be quicker than opening each one," Wizzy agreed. "Okay, here goes."

Using the powerful scanner mounted in Thunderbird 4's nose, Wizzy scanned the nearest container. It showed her an image of what was inside. It wasn't the batteries, but what looked like to be some new fuel tanks.

"Negative," said Wizzy. "They're not in this one. Moving on to the next."

"Try and be as quick as you can, Thunderbird 4," said Daniel. "Those in Thunderbird 5 are depending on us."

* * *

Aboard Thunderbird 5, things weren't good. The back-up generator wasn't providing enough power for everything. Only Kaylee's computer was still operating and it wasn't covering the entire planet. The holographic globe had stopped working and the artificial gravity was failing meaning everyone was now starting to float. This wasn't an unusual feeling for any of the crew as they were used to doing this, but they knew that this it wasn't a good thing.

"What's going to happen to us when the power runs out?" Becky whispered to Katrina.

"Mr Tracy won't let that happen to us," Katrina said trying her best to sound confident.

"Power levels are at 52% and gradually falling," Kaylee said to Kerry. "Are you sure they'll make it in time?"

Kerry had the most confidence out of all of them. "Yes, they will," she said. "I just know they will. Daniel has never let me down and I don't expect him to today."

That might have been a little arrogant of Kerry, the others thought, but they decided not to question her opinion for she knew her brother a lot better than any of them did.

* * *

Thunderbird 4 had been scanning several of the containers for the batteries but with no success at all. Wizzy was trying her best to remain calm but frustration was beginning to take over. She knew the more time she wasted searching meant less time for those aboard Thunderbird 5.

Finally, after scanning over ten different containers, the screen showed the crates of power batteries inside.

"Bingo!" said Wizzy triumphantly. "I've found it!"

"Good news, Thunderbird 4," said Daniel over the radio. "Can you lift it?"

"It looks to be intact," said Wizzy. "I'll try and get it to the surface." She then activated Thunderbird 4's robotic arms and grabbed hold of the crate. "Got it," said Wizzy. "Coming up now."

Thunderbird 4 began to rise, lifting the crate up off the seabed, but it was a lot heavier than she thought it would.

"Err, Thunderbird 2, might need some additional pull here," Wizzy said.

"Negative, Thunderbird 4, we'd have to drop the pod again," said Daniel. "I can't risk losing it in this weather."

Suddenly there was a groaning sound. Then to Wizzy's horror, the section of the container she'd got hold of broke away from the rest. "No!" Wizzy cried as the rest of the container fell back down to the seabed – the contents were now scattered as well now. "Damn it!" Wizzy said angrily. "Sorry, guys, the container's broken apart!"

This was all they needed now.

"Wizzy, we need those batteries," Daniel said. "You'll have to get them into Thunderbird 4 and then bring them to the surface."

"If only I'd thought of doing that in the first place," Wizzy remarked as she laid the broken-off section of the container against a nearby rock. She then moved closer to the battery crates before putting Thunderbird into free-float just above the seabed. After donning her helmet, Wizzy's seat tipped up backwards and she went down through the airlock. She was now swimming amongst the wreckage to have a closer look at the crates. Some were damaged, but others were remarkably intact.

"There's about ten crates here," she said. "Only four are undamaged though."

"Each crates hold about ten batteries, Wizzy," said Jodie over the radio in the helmet. "If you can get those undamaged crates into the back of Thunderbird 4 then we still have a good chance to get them to Thunderbird 5 in time."

"Hmm," Wizzy pondered. "They're too heavy for me to lift. "I'm going to use my Jaws of Life to move them."

"Be as quick as you can, Wizzy," Daniel said. "Time's running out."

Wizzy went back to Thunderbird 4 and collected her Jaws of Life. These were the same as the ones used by the crew of Thunderbird 2 only they were yellow rather than green. Heading back to the nearest undamaged crate, she picked it up and carried it back to the rear of Thunderbird 4. The doors opened and she placed it carefully inside before heading back out to get the next. As she did so, Wizzy thought she saw movement in the corner of her eye, but after looking around, she couldn't see anything. Just a trick of the light, Wizzy thought to herself as she went to get the next crate.

* * *

In the lounge on Tracy Island, Laura, Beth and Adrienne were getting restless.

"How much longer is she going to be?" grumbled Adrienne. "Kerry and the others are dying up there!"

"No, they're not!" Laura spluttered.

"Don't be so pessimistic!" agreed Beth.

"Cut it out, all of you!" Zoë snapped causing all three girls to stop. "There is really no need for talk like that, is there?"

The three sisters fell silent. "No, Grandma," they said together.

Kerry then appeared on the holo-projector. She was only able to call Tracy Island and not Thunderbirds 2 or 4.

"Any updates, Jodie?" Kerry asked. "I'm afraid the others are getting a bit nervous up here. We're down to about 48% power."

"Wizzy's loading the crates into Thunderbird 4 as we speak," said Jodie. "It's going to be okay, Kerry. Make sure Katrina, Kelly and Kaylee know that."

"And Becky, too," said Kerry.

"Who?" asked Laura, Adrienne, Beth, Cassidy and Sian all at the same time.

"Becky?" said Joanne. "I didn't know there was a fifth person up there."

"Didn't Daniel tell you?" asked Kerry. "We've been needing a fifth person for some time. Katrina knows Becky from her past so recommended her." She paused and sighed. "This is really not what I hoped to welcome her too."

Jodie turned to Beth and Adrienne. "You'd better get Thunderbird 3 ready for launching," she said. "Once they've got the batteries they'll have to go to Moratoa first to deliver the crew. It might be a good idea for you to go there and get them."

"Wouldn't a mid-air transfer be better?" said Beth. "I'm not sure if Moratoa has a suitable landing pad for Thunderbird 3."

"That's a good point," Jodie realised. "I've already had MAX load our spare batteries to Thunderbird 3. It's all ready for you to launch."

"Then let's get going," said Beth.

Beth and Adrienne moved to two seats on one side of the lounge. Once they'd sat down, the chairs began to descend into the floor. The gap was soon filled by two spare chairs so that there wasn't a huge gap left in the floor. After reaching a tunnel below the mansion, they were transferred a short distance on a trolley before being turned to face forwards. The chairs then split up as they travelled through two separate tunnels where robot arms helped them into their uniforms. The chairs were also turned around so that they re-joined the main tunnel facing backwards. They soon reached the very tall silo where Thunderbird 3 was located and a big yellow robot arm lifted them up to a hatch located just down from the nose cone. Once that had connected the rails inside, the chairs travelled forwards into the cockpit. The angle changed as they were now facing upwards in the direction of travel. Now Beth and Adrienne were at the controls of their craft, the hatch was sealed and the giant revolving blast door sealed off all access to the silo and the big door at the top under the library roundhouse was opened ready for the launch.

5…4…3…2…1!

The mighty engines of Thunderbird 3 fired and it rose up through the silo and through the roundhouse, climbing high into the sky.

"Thunderbird 3 is go!" said Beth. "Thunderbird 2, we have launched. We'll circle around outside the storm until you're ready to deliver those batteries to us."

"F-A-B, Thunderbird 3," answered Daniel. "Wizzy has got only one more crate to get so we'll be joining you shortly."

"Shouldn't you get the crew to the island first?" asked Adrienne.

"They're in no danger, Adie," Daniel said. "Kerry and the others are though. They're more important right now. You nearly done, Wizzy?"

"Almost, Dad," Wizzy replied over the radio. "Just getting the crate now."

But as Wizzy was about to pick up the crate, she began to feel strange. She began to feel as though she wasn't alone anymore. She looked around but couldn't see anything. Then as she turned back to the crate, she cried out in alarm.

"AARRGGH!" Wizzy screamed as a large swordfish came charging towards her. She managed to dive out the way just in time as it swam past her.

"Wizzy?" Daniel shouted urgently through the radio. "What's happened? Can you read me? Wizzy – answer me!"

Wizzy picked herself up just as the swordfish turned round ready to attack again. "Sorry, Dad, I've got company!" Wizzy gasped. "Swordfish attacking me!"

"Get rid of it, quickly!" Daniel ordered.

Wizzy gritted her teeth. Being an aquanaut she was very fond of all undersea creatures and never wished harm to any of them. But she knew that the swordfish didn't have the same views of her as she did of it. Using her Jaws of Life, she was able to grab hold of the swordfish by its long pointy nose and push it aside with her right claw before using the other one to zap it with her stunner. She wasn't proud of this as the stunned swordfish fell over onto its back and landed nearby. She then picked up the crate and carried it back to Thunderbird 4. Once it was safely tucked inside she put the Jaws of Life back in their place and removed her helmet before returning to the cockpit.

"Thunderbird 2, I've got the crates," Wizzy said. "I'm coming up now."

"F-A-B, Wizzy," said Daniel. "Lowering the pod now. You ready, Leanna?"

"Ready, Daniel," replied Leanna. She was inside Pod 4 waiting to attach the cable to the back of Thunderbird 4 to reel it inside.

Thunderbird 2 came back down low over the sea and lowered the pod again. Leanna had to hold on as she could feel the wind swaying the pod around. She was glad to have her helmet on as the door was opened. She had the cable ready as Thunderbird 4 surfaced. After pressing a button, the cable shot out and attached itself to the rear of Thunderbird 4. Despite the strong winds and high waves, Thunderbird 4 was safely winched back inside. The pod was then pulled back up into Thunderbird 2 and locked in place.

"Thunderbird 4 recovered," said Daniel. "Thunderbird 2 now on-course for rendezvous with Thunderbird 3. How are they doing up there, Jodie?"

"Kerry seems cool and calm, Mr Tracy," said Jodie. "But she says the others are getting a bit anxious. Especially that new girl."

"New girl?" repeated Katie, looking curiously at Daniel who was looking just as confused.

"New girl?" Daniel said. Then he remembered. "Oh, yes, Katrina's old friend, isn't it?"

"That's what Kerry said, yes," said Jodie.

"Gee, what a day for her to arrive on," Daniel remarked.

"Dad, don't beat yourself up, this would've happened regardless of whether she arrived today, yesterday or even tomorrow," Katie said.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, Katie. Very true," he agreed."

* * *

It wasn't long before Thunderbird 2 had made it out of the storm clouds to where they were to rendezvous with Thunderbird 3.

"There they are," said Daniel, catching sight of the giant red rocket flying towards them.

"Good to see you, Thunderbird 2," Beth's voice said over the radio. "Are the batteries ready?"

"Certainly are," said Daniel. "We'll get above you and lower them into your cargo hold."

"F-A-B," said Beth.

Daniel then got up much to Katie's surprise. "Once this is complete, take the crew back to Moratoa," said Daniel. "Then return to base."

"Where are you going?" asked Katie.

"I'm going with them," said Daniel. "I need to make sure everyone's okay up there."

"Oh, of course," said Katie understandingly. "Be careful."

Daniel nodded and left the cockpit. He made his way down to the lower compartment of the pod. Wizzy and Leanna had been busy moving the crates of batteries from Thunderbird 4 to the bay where the Lifting Chairs and the crew of the _Kingston_ where.

"Everything ready?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, everything's ready," said Wizzy.

"Good," said Daniel. "Rosie, come with me. We're going to Thunderbird 5 as well."

Rosie, Leanna and Wizzy were just as surprised as Katie was.

"Really?" Leanna and Wizzy said together.

"Yes," said Daniel. "I need to make sure they're okay."

Like Katie, they truly understood why Daniel needed to go. Rosie also knew that they might need a checkup as well. They climbed into the Lighting Chairs and once the underside doors opened, they were lowered down with the four crates into the cargo bay of Thunderbird 3.

"Transfer is complete, Thunderbird 3," said Katie. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Thunderbird 2," said Beth.

"Don't worry, Dad," said Adrienne. "We'll get there in time."

"Of course we will."

Beth and Adrienne jumped and looked round to see Daniel standing behind them. "Dad?!" they both exclaimed in surprise.

Rosie couldn't help but chuckle at their reaction to Daniel's sudden entrance.

"My sister is up there," said Daniel looking up into the sky as Thunderbird 2 cleared the area. "I have to make sure she and the others are safe."

"Yes, of…course," agreed Beth, still slightly taken aback.

"You'd better strap in," said Adrienne.

Daniel went and sat in the seat behind Beth whilst Rosie sat in the one behind Adrienne. Once they were both strapped in, Beth put on power and Thunderbird 3 began to climb up into the sky heading for space.

Katie, Wizzy and Leanna watched as Thunderbird 3 disappeared from view.

"I hope they make it," said Leanna.

"They've got to make it," said Wizzy. "They've just got to."

Katie said nothing as she turned Thunderbird 2 round in order to head back to Moratoa so they could drop off the crew of the _Kingston_.

* * *

Up in Thunderbird 5, things had taken a turn for the worse. The back-up generator wasn't working properly. They were losing power more quickly than before.

"Only 31% left," Kaylee said to Kerry. "We can't last much longer."

"Where the hell are they?" asked Kelly anxiously. "You said they'd be here!"

"It's not over yet," Kerry said firmly. "Keep your heads. There's still time."

"At this rate we only have thirty minutes left," Kaylee said.

Becky and Katrina were floating by the window looking down on the Earth.

"Sorry, Trinny, but you shouldn't have picked me," Becky said. "This is not how I thought being part of International Rescue would be."

"Please, don't give up hope, Becky," said Katrina. "Do you even know what our motto is?"

"No, what is it?" asked Becky.

"International Rescue do not give up at any cost," said Katrina. "That's what Mr Tracy told us."

Becky was impressed, but she still couldn't feel very hopeful at the moment. But then, as she looked back out the window, she caught sight of something coming towards them. "Wait, what's that?" she asked.

Katrina looked. Her eyes lit up. She recognised the large red object that was approaching. "It's them!" she cried excitedly. "It's Thunderbird 3!"

Kerry, Kaylee and Kelly came floating over to join them at the window. It was indeed Thunderbird 3.

"You see? What did I tell you, huh?" said Kerry. She then floated over to her control desk. "Let's hope we've got enough power left to talk to them," she said. "Thunderbird 3 from Thunderbird 5. Do you read me?"

But there was no reply.

"Damn it!" cursed Kerry. "We don't have enough power to talk to them."

"They're probably trying to contact us as well," added Kaylee.

She was right. Beth was trying to make contact with them that very moment. "Thunderbird 5, do you read me? Over."

"Any luck?" Jodie asked over the radio.

"Negative," replied Beth. "They can't have enough power for their radio equipment to work. And I can't see any signs of life from here either."

"Quickly," Katrina said to the others. "We need to send them some kind of signal."

Kelly opened a small cupboard and found a yellow flashlight. "Try this," she said passing it over to Becky who then handed it to Katrina.

Katrina began to flash the light out of the window hoping it was powerful enough for the crew of Thunderbird 3 to see.

"There!" Rosie said, pointing. "A light!"

"That's them!" said Beth. "I'll respond using our running lights."

"But how are we going to dock with them?" asked Adrienne.

"Beth, flash them a message in Morse," said Daniel. "Say that we'll do go for normal docking procedure if one of them can be at the airlock to assist with the disembarkation."

"Good idea," said Beth as she began flashing Thunderbird 3's lights in Morse code.

"They're signalling back!" Katrina said.

"Looks like Morse," said Becky.

"What they saying?" asked Kerry.

"They saying they'll attempt to dock manually if one of us can help with the airlock," said Katrina.

"I'll go," said Kerry. "Kelly, go to the power room and wait for us there. Kaylee, you stay here and be ready to turn everything on. Katrina and Becky, we may need your help. Follow me."

So Kaylee went to the main control desk. Kelly went left out of the control room to head for the power room whilst Kerry led Katrina and Becky round to the right and through the living quarters to reach the main docking bay at the back of the space-station. They arrived just as Thunderbird 3 was getting ready to dock.

"Reverse main thrusters on my mark," Beth was saying. "Three, two, one."

"Easy, girls, watch the roll," said Daniel.

"Roll index angle – minus two degrees," said Adrienne as she and Beth adjusted Thunderbird 3's position and lining it up carefully with the boarding tube of Thunderbird 5.

Slowly but carefully, Thunderbird 3 inched forwards until the whole nose section was locked inside the boarding tube.

Kerry was very surprised when the inner airlock doors opened and Daniel came out. But she was delighted and pulled him into a big hug for they hadn't seen each other properly for some time. "I'm so glad you're here," she said.

"You think I'd just sit at home and wait for my sister to be saved?" Daniel asked. "Never. I come do it myself."

Kerry smiled. "Oh, by the way, this is Becky Ballard. Becky, this is Daniel, my brother."

"And the boss," added Katrina with a grin.

"Hello, Becky," said Daniel shaking Becky's hand. "Heard a lot about you."

Becky blushed. "Pleased to meet, sir," she said.

"Please tell me you've got the batteries?" Kerry said to Beth and Adrienne. "We haven't got a lot time."

"Four boxes fresh from the ocean floor plus the three we had spare on the island," said Adrienne.

"They're in the cargo hold," added Beth.

"Then let's get to work," said Daniel.


	6. PART 2 - Act II

Having dropped off the crew of the _Kingston_ on Moratoa Island, Thunderbird 2 had now returned to Tracy Island where Katie, Wizzy and Leanna could join Laura, Karolina, Sian, Cassidy, Zoë, Jodie and Joanne in waiting. It was about 1am but nobody felt like sleeping. None of them could rest until they knew everyone on Thunderbird 5 was safe. Zoe in particular was feeling edgy. She'd gone outside onto the balcony to gaze up at the sky.

"You're afraid, aren't you, Mrs Tracy," said Joanne.

Zoë sniffed. "Yes, Jo, I am," she said. "But I also feel so helpless being here. I'd give anything to be up there with Daniel and Kerry to make sure they're both okay."

Joanne looked up into the night sky as well. She knew that everyone had the same thoughts for those aboard Thunderbird 5.

In the lounge, Katie, Wizzy and Leanna were telling Karolina, Cassidy, Sian and Laura about their mission.

"That First Officer was in hell of a state," Leanna was saying. "He did nothing but blame the captain for the whole incident."

"What was his argument?" asked Laura.

"Their radar was damaged by lightning. Apparently he wanted to drop anchor and wait for the storm to pass but the captain insisted on carrying on," said Katie.

"I can see both have points," observed Karolina. "It is dangerous to sail blind in weather like that. But then the cargo was important."

"Not worth risking people's lives for though," said Wizzy. "The captain was one of those who cares more for his job than his crew."

Everyone fell silent. Their thoughts all turned back to Thunderbird 5 and they wondered if Thunderbird 3 had been able to make contact. Jodie was waiting by the radio. She had decided to let Daniel call them as she didn't want to interrupt them if they were busy.

* * *

Lady Penelope wasn't enjoying the party being hosted by her Aunt Rosamund so decided to nip outside for a bit of fresh air. Parker, who was helping to serve the drinks along with another of the Creighton Manor staff, Annette Éclair, noticed this and went outside after her.

"Is h'anything wrong, m'lady?" Parker asked.

Penelope sighed. "It's nothing, Parker," she replied. "You know I'd much rather being having one of those Hawaiian-themed parties they have on Tracy Island. Not that I have anything against a typical British party – it's just Daniel and the girls always make it so memorable."

Parker nodded. "I h'understand, m'lady," he said and went back inside.

As Parker walked inside, Lady Rosamund came out of the Ball Hall. "Parker, have you seen Penelope?" she asked.

"No, ma'am," Parker lied. "H'afraid I ''aven't."

"Oh, dear me," sighed Lady Rosamund. "This is most inconvenient. I want her to meet the Ambassador." She then went off down the hallway calling "Penelope? Where are you?" as she went.

Parker felt bad about lying, but he knew that Penelope wanted some alone time outside.

Annette then came over to Parker and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Hello, handsome," she said. "What's say we take a little time out?"

"H'in the back room?" asked Parker with a sly smile.

"Ooh, yes!" said Annette delightedly.

"Five minutes of pleasure," chuckled Parker as he took Annette by the hand and led her away from the Ballroom.

Penelope looked at her watch. Then she pulled her compact radio out of her handbag. "Lady Penelope to Tracy Island, do you read me?" But there was no reply. "Tracy Island? Hello?" Still nothing. "That's odd," Penelope said to herself. "There's no signal." Looking round to make sure nobody was watching, Penelope went over and got into the front of FAB1 so she could try again using the radio on the dashboard. "International Rescue, this is Lady Penelope. Are you receiving me? Over." But there was no reply from that either.

* * *

Penelope wasn't the only person trying to contact Tracy Island. Heidi was trying to get an update on Thunderbird 5. "Moratoa Island to Tracy Island. Can you hear me?"

Colonel Casey was in the Global Defence Headquarters trying to get through. "International Rescue, please respond! This is an emergency!"

Even Commander Kris Blake, the International Rescue agent on the Moon was having no luck. "Lunar-1 calling International Rescue. Do you read me?"

But there was still no response from the International Rescue team.

* * *

The reason why nobody was able to make contact was because all transmissions to and from International Rescue were handled via Thunderbird 5. Daniel, Kerry and the others were working as fast as they could to remove all the old batteries from the power room and replace them with the new ones. The ones that had been in the crates at the bottom of the sea weren't affected luckily. Due to the lack of oxygen however, everyone was having to wear their helmets.

"Almost there," said Daniel. "Kerry, would you do the honours?"

"Sure," said Kerry. She took the last battery needed from Beth and placed it into the last empty slot before closing the cover. "Okay, that's it," she said. "Let's hope it works. Kaylee, fire it up."

"Kaylee pressed the Reboot button on Kerry's desk. Then there came the unmistakable sound of machinery powering up and all the lights and computer screens came back on along with the holographic globe. The oxygen and artificial gravity returned as well, meaning everyone was soon back on their feet and could remove their helmets.

"It worked!" gasped Adrienne in relief.

"You see, girls," Kerry said to Katrina, Becky and Kelly. "I told you they wouldn't let us down."

"I had no doubts," Kelly said, although she tried hard to show that she meant it. Lucky for her, nobody noticed.

Kaylee moved over to allow Kerry to take her place at her control desk. "This is it," Kerry said to Daniel. "Time to let the others know."

"This is Thunderbird 5," Daniel announced. "We are back in business!"

A huge sigh of relief fell across the Tracy Island lounge. Laura, Katie, Wizzy, Leanna, Cassidy, Sian, Karolina and Jodie all exchanged happy faces and thumbs ups to each other. Both Joanne and Zoë had lumps in their throats and shed a few tears of joy. Heidi also heard the broadcast and was relieved too.

But the relief was short lived as two urgent calls came through at the same time. One was from Colonel Casey, the other from the Moon.

"International Rescue, what is going on?" demanded Colonel Casey. "We've been trying to contact you for the last hour!"

"Sorry, Martha," said Daniel. "Thunderbird 5 suffered a major power-failure. We've only just got it fixed."

"Fine time it picked to do that," remarked Kris.

"Ladies, is there something wrong?" Daniel asked.

"You're damn right there is!" said Colonel Casey hotly.

"Look out your window," added Kris.

Beth, who was closest to one of the big windows looked out. "Oh, my God!" she gasped.

The others hurried over and looked out. They froze as their eyes fixed onto the large meteor that was racing towards them. It was huge, much bigger than any of them had seen before, easily the same size as Thunderbirds 3 and 5 put together and was on direct collision course with the Earth.

"Oh, boy, we're in trouble!" remarked Katrina.

But Daniel wasn't going to deterred by the new danger. "Then let's stop gazing and get rid of it!" he said sharply. "Kerry, is the laser-cannon up and running yet?"

"I can have it in a few minutes," said Kerry. "But I can't guarantee if it has enough power to destroy it."

"And even if you did break it up, you'd only create smaller meteorites," Kris said.

"Let's give them some space to think, shall we, Commander Blake?" Colonel Casey suggested. So she and Kris signed off.

"Seriously?" remarked Beth. "Was that meant to be a pun?"

"What?" asked Daniel.

"Give us some space?" said Beth.

Kerry rolled her eyes and looked at her brother. "You're a bad influence, you know that right?"

Daniel snorted.

"Then let us help," said Adrienne. "If you can break it into smaller chunks, we can use Thunderbird 3 to dispose of the rest."

Daniel nodded. "Let's get to it," he said. "Move, people!"

* * *

Thunderbird 3 disengaged from Thunderbird 5 and moved into an intercept position from where they could target the chunks of meteor once it had been broken up.

"Base to Thunderbird 3," Joanne said over the radio. "Are you coming home yet?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid, Jo," Daniel replied grimly. "We got one monster of a meteor heading straight for Earth. "We're going to get rid of it before we come back."

A hologram image of the meteor appeared in the Tracy Lounge. Everyone did a double-take when they saw how big it was.

"Jesus, that's enormous!" gasped Cassidy.

"Mr Tracy, Thunderbird 3 doesn't have the firepower to take that out," Jodie said.

"You're right, Jodie," said Kerry. "But Thunderbird 5 does."

Jodie gulped. "The cannon?" she asked. "But Kerry, I thought we agreed that was too dangerous!"

"So is that meteor, Jodie," said Kerry firmly. "So unless you've got a better idea?"

For once, Jodie didn't have a better idea so she remained quiet.

Kerry pressed some buttons and moved some levers on her control panel. A hatch opened in the top of Thunderbird 5 between the main section and the docking bay at the rear to reveal a very powerful laser cannon which was pointed towards the meteor.

"Power levels are good," said Kerry. "Stand back, Thunderbird 3 – this could get messy."

"We're ready, Thunderbird 5," answered Beth.

Kerry lined the targeting system onto the meteor and locked on. She took a deep breath and pushed the button. The cannon fired a powerful blue pulse of light from its turret which struck the meteor and blew it into thousands of smaller pieces. Some were very small and others were a lot bigger. It was no longer a huge threat to Earth, but the remaining bigger pieces could still be a hazard to space vessels which was why they needed to be dealt with.

"Good shooting, Kerry," said Daniel.

"Thanks, Daniel," Kerry replied. "It's all yours, Thunderbird 3."

"F-A-B!" said Adrienne and Beth together.

As they watched Thunderbird 3 move in to attack the remaining chunks, Kerry couldn't help but feel a little pleased with herself.

"She's been waiting to do that for ages," Katrina whispered to Becky.

Beth flew Thunderbird 3 on a straight course whilst Adrienne worked the laser targeting computer to select the most dangerous meteorites. The computer allowed her to select up to six targets at any one time so once she'd locked on to the six nearest targets, she pressed the button to fire the lasers. All six meteorites were destroyed instantly. Their remains were now small enough to easily burn up in the Earth's atmosphere.

"There are some small ones heading straight for Thunderbird 5," Daniel said. "Are your shields working, Kerry?"

"Just setting them up now," Kerry replied.

"Done!" said Kaylee as she finished activating Thunderbird 5's shields. "We will be safe now."

She was right. The small meteorites heading for the space-station simply bounced harmlessly off the shields.

Adrienne targeted another six larger chunks and destroyed them. But for all her quick reflexes, there was one that she missed and it hit one of Thunderbird 3's engines.

"WHOA!" Beth, Adrienne and Rosie cried together.

"Damage?" asked Daniel.

"We've lost our Number Two engine!" cried Beth. "Damn it!"

"Look out!" Rosie yelled pointing.

Adrienne looked up to see another large piece coming straight towards them. Acting quickly, she targeted it with the laser and destroyed it.

"Thunderbird 3 – are you okay?" asked Jodie urgently.

"Yeah, we will be," Beth replied. "We'll shake it off."

"Don't let that one that hit us get away!" Daniel said.

Despite the damage to the engines, Beth was still able to turn Thunderbird 3 around so that Adrienne could target and destroy that meteorite as well. But there was one big one that looked like it would take more than a few laser strikes to dispose of.

"That rock's too big," said Beth. "We need something more powerful!"

"Drill nose?" asked Adrienne.

"Of course!" Beth realised. "Hang on, Dad, Rosie, this may get a little rough."

So Daniel and Rosie braced themselves as Thunderbird 3 closed in on the large piece of rock.

"Deploying grasping arms," said Beth as the three arms of the rocket opened out and attached themselves to the rock. "There, got it. Activating the drill."

The nosecone of Thunderbird 3 opened up to reveal a powerful drill mounted inside which began to slice its way through the meteorite. It took a few moments but then it began to break apart into five smaller pieces. As it fell away from Thunderbird 3, the grasping arms went back into place and the nosecone covered up the drill. Now that the large meteorite was in smaller pieces, it was a simple task for Adrienne to lock onto them and blast them to dust with the lasers.

"You did it!" Kerry said happily over the radio. "That was the last of the big pieces."

"Phew!" said Daniel. "The rest will just burn up in the atmosphere. Good job, girls. Let's go home."

* * *

As Thunderbird 3 passed Thunderbird 5 on its way back to Earth, both crews saluted each other for a job well done.

Becky was now feeling a lot more relaxed now that the crisis had passed.

"Still think it was a mistake bringing you here?" asked Katrina.

Becky smiled. "You tell me," she answered with a wink. "Now when do I get started?"

"Tomorrow," said Katrina. "You've had a lot to take in today. Get some rest and we'll start tomorrow."

* * *

After returning to Tracy Island, everyone except for Daniel had turned in for the night. Daniel was busy writing up the report on the mission. It was a long report and he was still at it at 1am the next morning when he finally decided he couldn't stay awake any longer and needed to turn in. but as he got up from the desk, the radio bleeped. It was Lady Penelope.

"Hello, Penny," said Daniel. "Just about to turn in. everything okay?"

"Daniel, I was trying to call you last night," Penelope said. She looked very tired herself. "But I got nothing from any of you."

"Thunderbird 5 suffered a power failure and the ship bringing the spare parts crashed in a storm," Daniel said. "We had to recover them before we took them up to Thunderbird 5."

"Oh, God!" exclaimed Penelope. "Are Kerry and the other girls okay?"

"They're fine, Penny," said Daniel. "Nothing to worry about."

"Thank heavens," gasped Penelope. "Sorry, but, I'm afraid that I didn't enjoy my Aunt's party last night at all."

"You've always preferred working for us rather than having your own social life," Daniel remarked.

"My social life is so dull," sighed Penelope. "Every day I hope that you or one of the others might need our services. I just wish it was constant."

"You can't dislike parties all together though?" Daniel asked.

Penelope paused. "Only the ones you host on Tracy Island," she said sadly. "I haven't seen you guys for so long. It's not the same just talking to you via screens."

"I understand," said Daniel. "Well you're welcome here anytime you want, Penny. We'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, Daniel," said Penelope. "Good night."

"Night, Penny," said Daniel as Penelope's hologram turned off. He sighed. Penelope hadn't been to Tracy Island for almost a year now. She always wanted to spend Christmas with them, but due to her father and aunts, she'd never been able to. He knew how much she missed them, and how much they missed her. "One day, Penny," he said. "One day soon."

* * *

Becky thought she would've been too excited to sleep during her first night aboard Thunderbird 5, but the bed was so comfortable that she fell asleep almost instantly. By the time she woke up in the morning, she felt refreshed and ready to start work.

After having some breakfast, Becky made her way to the control room. Kerry was there at her control desk whilst Katrina was down by the globe. Kelly and Kaylee were both off duty and therefore sleeping still.

"Morning, Becky," said Katrina. "You ready?"

Becky flexed her fingers. "Never had a better night's sleep in my life," she replied cheerfully.

Kerry and Katrina exchanged impressed glances with one another.

Becky found that moving the globe around was very easy but found it a bit harder to listen in on all the radio traffic from different parts of the world.

"This doesn't feel right," Becky said.

"How do you mean?" asked Katrina.

"It almost feels like we're intruding," said Becky. "Listening in on what other people are saying."

"The GDF isn't any different to us," Katrina said.

Becky considered this. "Yeah, you're right," she agreed.

Both women jumped when suddenly the computer bleeped urgently.

"What is it?" asked Kerry. "You got something?"

As Becky wasn't familiar with the computer's controls, Katrina fiddled with them. "Emergency call originating from Kansas!" Katrina said. "Sending to the map!"

Kerry went up to the globe and moved it round so that she was looking at Kansas. "Got it!" she said pressing the symbol. "This is International Rescue. Please state your emergency."

A man with a very thick American accent answered. "International Rescue, this is Sheriff Brody. We have a twister tearing through our countryside. It's heading for Manor State Farm and the town of Proctor! We need help with evacuation. Can you assist us?"

"Affirmative, Sheriff," said Kerry. "Hang in there. Help is on the way. Out." She quickly went back to her desk to call Tracy Island. "International Rescue, we have a situation!"

The alarm rang out on Tracy Island. Daniel was already in the lounge when the rest of the team came running in. they'd all just finished breakfast.

"Go ahead, Kerry," said Daniel.

"Emergency call from a Sheriff Brody in Kansas," said Kerry. "There's a strong twister making its way towards the town of Proctor and there's also a farm directly in its path. They need help to evacuate."

"We're on our way," said Daniel. "We may need a couple of extra pairs of hands as well. Sian and Cassidy, you come too."

"Yes!" the two young girls said in delight before Joanne could object.

Joanne saw no point in objecting now seeing as the girls had already made up their minds.

The team split up. Laura hurried over to the revolving wall panel that led to the revolving elevator that would take her down to Thunderbird 1. After having turned through the wall and standing on the elevator, robotic arms attached her uniform to her as it went down. At the same time, Katie, Rosie, Leanna, Wizzy, Sian and Cassidy hurried out of the lounge to make their way down to Thunderbird 2 whilst Daniel hurried over to the large rocket painting on the wall. He leaned back against it and it began to tilt backwards sending him sliding down into a harness which took him down a long green tunnel. Robotic arms worked to attach his blue uniform with green utility sash as he went down. Once all that was complete, the rail his harness was on moved from the bottom side of the tunnel to the top side. Laura was now in her uniform and being carried out on a retractable walkway to Thunderbird 1. She sat down in the seat which was then moved inside before the hatchway sealed. The trolley that Thunderbird 1 stood on began to move taking Thunderbird 1 up the diagonal tunnel towards its launching bay under the swimming pool. Daniel then reached Thunderbird 2's silo and swung down through the hatch in the top before closing the hatch behind him. He hurried to his seat and sat down before selecting Pod 1. The pod conveyor activated moving Pod 1 underneath. Once the pod was in position, the main body of Thunderbird 2 was lowered down onto it. Whilst all this had been going on, Katie, Wizzy, Leanna, Cassidy, Sian and Rosie had travelled down express elevators from the mansion to the silo and like Daniel had been changed into their uniforms on the way. They were now able to join Daniel in the cockpit and were ready to go. The rocks concealing the entrance to the hanger were lowered to allow Thunderbird 2 to taxi out onto the runway. As it came out, the palm trees were tilted back to allow it to pass. Up by the house, the swimming pool was opening up ready for Thunderbird 1 which was just coming into position on the launch pad. Thunderbird 2 was now on the launching ramp which lifted up into position. The wings folded out and the blast shield rose into place behind the rocket engines.

5…4…3…2…1!

The rocket engines of Thunderbird 1 fired and it lifted up off the launch ramp, though the gap where the swimming pool had been before climbing high into the clear blue skies above Tracy Island. Thunderbird 2's own engines fired and it lifted up off the ramp to join its sister-ship in the sky.

"Thunderbirds are go!" said Daniel as the two machines headed northeast towards the United States.


	7. PART 2 - Act III

In Kansas, the people on Manor Lane Farm were running around frantically trying to get as many of the animals to safety as possible.

"GET THOSE HORSES OUT THE STABLES!" Farmer Tramp shouted to his men. He then pointed out at the colossal menacing column of spinning wind that was heading towards them. "IT'S A TWISTER! IT'S A TWISTER!"

The men hurried as fast as they could, but they didn't know if they were going to be fast enough. Mrs Tramp was trying to pack all the family's belongings from the house into the back of the pick-up truck whilst trying to herd their three children into the back seats.

"MARY, FORGET THE THINGS!" yelled Farmer Tramp. "THE KIDS ARE WHAT MATTER!"

"NO, I CAN'T LEAVE OUR STUFF!" wailed Mary. "IT'LL ALL BE LOST!"

Mary tried to run back inside the house but her husband grabbed her and pulled her kicking and screaming back to the truck. He managed to force her inside and shut the door in her face before running round to the driver's seat.

Horses and cows ran in fear in all directions to get away from the twister which was now only half a mile away from the farm. Farmer Tramp could see it in his rear-view mirror as he desperately tried to start the truck. "COME ON!" he yelled in frustration. "START YOU USELESS PIECE OF…"

Michael, George and Sally, the three children in the back of the truck, were startled by a crashing noise. They looked round to see the twister was smashing its way through one of the storage sheds. It was the one that contained the machinery so there were a couple of loud explosions. Little Sally screamed in panic. So did Mary. But George and Michael didn't seem scared at all.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Michael.

"Wicked cool!" agreed George.

But then they realised that the giant twister was heading straight for them and the house. This was nothing to be amazed about.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mary screamed desperately at her husband. "THAT THING'S RIGHT THERE! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"DADDY, DO SOMETHING!" screamed Little Sally.

"I'M TRYING!" roared Farmer Tramp. "I'M TRYING!"

As the family continued to panic, none of them noticed a sleek silver rocket arrive just above the farmyard. It was Thunderbird 1.

"Thunderbird 5, I'm above the farm," said Laura. "It looks like everyone got out in time. No, wait! There's a pick-up truck and there's a family in it!"

"They must be having trouble escaping," Kerry realised. "Maybe the truck has broken-down. Laura, you'd better get them out, quickly!"

"On it," said Laura as she brought Thunderbird 1 down over the farmyard. The family were alerted by the sound of Thunderbird 1's engines that could just be heard over the howling noise of the twister. Laura opened Thunderbird 1's underside hatch and fired the grappling cable onto the roof of the truck. "Hold on, guys!" Laura called over the PA system as she lifted it up off the ground. She then put on power and raced them away just as the twister began tearing its way through the house. Within seconds, it was completely destroyed.

"Thunderbird 1, report!" said Kerry. "Laura, can you hear me?"

"I'm here, Kerry," Laura replied. "I managed to get them out just in time. The farmyard is completely wrecked though."

"Phew!" gasped Kerry. "Well done. Make sure they're safe and then go help Thunderbird 2 with the evacuation of Proctor. And make it snappy. There isn't much time."

"F-A-B," said Laura as she put the truck down on the ground. She then landed Thunderbird 1 beside it and got out to check that the family was okay. She was rather surprised to find that the wife appeared to be attacking the husband rather violently in the cab. "HEY, KNOCK IT OFF!" Laura shouted. She had to pull Mrs Tramp out of the vehicle and pin her to the ground until she'd calmed down. "It's okay, you're safe," Laura said.

But Mary was sobbing loudly. "No, it's not!" she wailed. "My house is gone! And all my parents' belongings have been destroyed. Everything's not okay. Boo-hoo-hoo!"

Laura looked at Farmer Tramp and the kids. Farmer Tramp had a black eye from where his wife had hit him and the kids were holding onto each other looking rather shaken.

* * *

Laura left the family feeling a little bit disgusted. A woman with three kids who seemed to care more about her family possessions rather than the kids themselves. People like that made Laura feel sick, but she kept her thoughts to herself as she climbed back into Thunderbird 1 and headed off towards Proctor.

Thunderbird 2 had already arrived in Proctor and had landed at the southern end of the small town. It wasn't a big place and there were only around seventy residents who needed to be airlifted to safety. Daniel and Katie remained at the controls whilst Leanna and Cassidy helped the Sheriff and his men round up the people from one side of the town and Sian and Wizzy did the same with the other side.

As Thunderbird 1 arrived above the saloon, Laura noticed that the twister was getting dangerously close to their position. "Thunderbird 2, this is Thunderbird 1. That twister is almost here, Dad. How many more have you got to go?"

"We've got about fifty aboard the pod," Daniel replied. "Can you see any stragglers from up there?"

Laura looked around. "Negative," she said. "I'll do a body-heat scan just to be safe though."

Sheriff Brody was with Cassidy and Leanna helping to get the last of the people from their houses to the pod. Many weren't happy about having to leave their homes but they knew they didn't have any choice with the twister bearing down on them.

Rosie stood behind Daniel and looked out at the twister. It had just torn through some telephone wires meaning there would now be a blackout for several miles now. "This is going to be close," she said to Daniel.

"Yes," Daniel agreed as he watched the twister.

"Radar scan completed, Thunderbird 2," Laura said. "Nobody's hiding in their houses still."

"Good to hear," said Daniel. "Leanna? Wizzy? How's things with you?"

"Our side is clear, Dad," said Wizzy. "Sian and I have completed a check of all of the buildings and they're empty."

"Same with us," added Leanna. "We're returning to Thunderbird 2."

Sheriff Brody and his men had also checked to make sure everywhere was empty. They were having trouble with a drunken old man who was very stubborn to leave. It had gotten to the point where they'd had to handcuff and carry him out of the Saloon and aboard Thunderbird 2.

"Is that everyone, Sheriff?" asked Wizzy.

"Yes, that's everyone," the Sheriff replied.

Wizzy raised her watch ready to inform Daniel they were aboard when a young blonde woman came hurrying over to them in a panic. "BILLY?!" she was screaming. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Leanna stopped her. "Hold up there, who's Billy?" she asked.

"My son!" sobbed the woman. "He's not here!"

"Julie?" exclaimed Sheriff Brody. "What's the matter?"

"It's Billy!" cried the woman. "He's still out there!"

"Dad, we've a problem," said Wizzy. "There's a frantic woman here saying her son's not aboard."

"Damn it!" Daniel said. "Thunderbird 1, do that sweep again. There's a young boy unaccounted for."

"Commencing scan now," said Laura.

Wizzy knew time wasn't on their side. She could hear the roar of the twister as it got closer. "I'll check the pod just in case he is aboard," she said to Leanna, Sian and Cassidy. "You check out there."

"F-A-B," said Leanna. "Come on!"

The three girls ran back out the pod. Sheriff Brody was having to hold Julie back to make sure she didn't run out to search as well.

Kerry was worried. She couldn't understand why Thunderbird 2 was still on the ground. "Daniel, what's going on? That twister's almost on top of you!"

"There's a child missing," Daniel replied. "A young boy. We're not leaving without him! Girls are searching for him now."

"BILLY?!" Leanna called.

"BILLY, CAN YOU HEAR US?!" shouted Sian.

"COME ON, BILLY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled Cassidy.

Their watches then bleeped. "I see him!" Laura said urgently. "He's standing behind the Saloon!"

The three girls exchanged surprised looks and hurried round to the back of the Saloon. They couldn't believe their eyes. A young brown-haired boy stood behind the Saloon watching the twister. He seemed totally oblivious to the danger.

Leanna rushed forwards and picked Billy up off the ground. "Come on, you can't stay here!" she said.

Cassidy and Sian felt a bit scared due to being so close to the twister but they concealed their fear as they ran back to Thunderbird 2 with Leanna directly behind them carrying Billy.

"COME ON! COME ON!" Sheriff Brody shouted urgently to them as they approached the pod ramp.

"Oh, my boy!" cried Julie. She grabbed Leanna by the arm. "Thank you."

"We're aboard!" Cassidy said to Daniel.

"Go, go!" Daniel said to Katie.

The pod door closed and the main body of Thunderbird 2 was lowered down to lock into place. As the vertical jets fired up and Thunderbird 2 lifted up off the ground, the twister struck. It smashed through the Saloon and began ripping the sides off one of the houses at the same time. The two Thunderbird machines turned and raced away as fast as they could. Within seconds, the twister seemed to double in size and it almost engulfed the entire town. Houses, trees and cars were sucked up into it and ripped to pieces. But the people were safe – that was all that mattered.

* * *

Whilst International Rescue had been busy in Kansas, local news crews had been reporting on the twister and the rescue attempts by them as well as the Global Defence Force.

" _This is Cat Cavanagh reporting live from Kansas. We have just received news that the twister has devastated the town of Proctor. However, I am delighted to inform you that International Rescue were able to evacuate everyone right in the nick of time, although I have reason to believe it was touch and go whether they would make it or not._ "

Not everyone watching this was happy though. The Hood furiously turned off the television screen. "International Rescue! I am SICK OF HEARING ABOUT INTERNATIONAL RESCUE!"

"Boss, please, calm down," said Transom. "You're…"

SMACK! The Hood had hit Transom hard across the face with the back of his hand. "I AM ALSO SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR FAILINGS, TRANSOM!" he thundered. "AND YOURS, MULLION! I gave you both a simple task to kill that meddling Lady Penelope and her accursed chauffeur, and you STILL COULDN'T GET THAT RIGHT!"

There was a few moments silence. The Hood paced angrily up and down the main chamber inside his Malaysian Jungle Temple. Transom sniffed and shed some tears. Mullion just stood still waiting for The Hood to speak again.

"So…what now, boss?" asked Mullion after he'd decided The Hood had been quiet for too long.

The Hood stared at him. "What's next?" he asked walking slowly towards the big muscleman. "I'll tell you what's next, Mullion. We will proceed with our latest operation. And this time, we _won't_ fail!"

* * *

After dropping the people of Proctor off at a safe location away from the twister, the International Rescue team returned to Tracy Island. They were tired, but feeling pleased with themselves.

"Well done guys, you did great," Kerry was saying. "The people of that town are grateful for what you did."

"I wonder if that guy has sobered up yet?" remarked Sian.

The others laughed remembering the drunken man that the Sheriff and his men had had to carry aboard Thunderbird 2.

"How's Becky doing?" Daniel asked.

"She's doing fine," said Kerry. "Katrina's been showing her the basics of how we do things. I have to say, I'm very impressed with her dedication."

"Katrina's made a good choice," Daniel agreed.

After finishing the conversation with Daniel, Kerry went over to the globe where Katrina and Becky were.

"You getting the hang of it?" asked Kerry.

"Yes, I think so," replied Becky. "It'll take me a while to adjust but I think I'll be fine here."

"Take all the time you need," said Kerry kindly.

Just then, Kaylee interrupted. "Guys, I think we may have something here," she said. "Putting it on speaker."

" _Mayday! Mayday! This is Flight Bravo-Golf-2-6 out of Los Angeles. We are having trouble with our port engine. Can anyone help us? Over!_ "

The signal appeared on the map showing an airliner above the Pacific Ocean.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Kerry asked Becky.

Becky gulped and looked at Katrina who simply smiled and stepped back. So she turned to the globe and pressed the signal. "This is International Rescue. We're on our way!"

The details of the new assignment were delivered to Tracy Island and once again the team sprang into action. This time Thunderbird 2 had collected Pod 2. Inside here were what the team called the 'interchangeable pods'. These were little yellow pod-like cabs that could have anything added to them for whatever the situation they with was. There was equipment for many things including digging deep under the ground, shifting heavy rocks, performing repairs to aircraft or balloons whilst in flight and even arctic exploration.

* * *

Thunderbirds 1 and 2 were soon airborne and heading for a rendezvous with the stricken airliner which had turned and was heading back towards Los Angeles. And it wasn't long before Thunderbird 1 caught up with it.

"Thunderbird 2, I have made visual contact," Laura reported. "I can see smoke coming from its outer engine on the port wing."

"Have you made radio contact?" Daniel asked.

"Just about to," Laura said. "Bravo-Golf-2-6, this is International Rescue. Do you read me?"

"International Rescue this is Bravo-Golf-2-6," came the reply from the pilot. "We are having problems with Engine One. It's not functioning properly. We're having to run it at a very slow speed in order to prevent it from overheating."

"You are aware that there is smoke coming from it?" Laura asked.

"Smoke?!" the pilot replied, alarmed. "No, I was not!"

"Shut it down if you can," Laura said. "I want to take a closer look if I can."

The pilots complied and shut down the malfunctioning engine. Laura then moved Thunderbird 1 over the top of the airliner and moved as close as she dared to have a better look at the engine. There was still some smoke coming from it but not much now.

"Jesus!" Laura exclaimed. "That looks bad."

"How does it look?" Daniel asked over the radio.

"It looks badly burnt," Laura replied. "I don't think the Aeronautical Repair Pod's going to be able to do much to it."

"What do you reckon then?" Daniel asked.

But before Laura could reply, there came a sharp BANG as one of the engines on the starboard wing suddenly burst into flame.

"We're losing power on Engine Three!" the pilot shouted. "The fire-suppression is not working!"

"Thunderbird 2, did you get that?" asked Laura.

"Yes, we saw it, Thunderbird 1!" Daniel replied. "We're approaching you now. Bravo-Golf-2-1, this is Thunderbird 2. Try and keep as steady as you can. We're going to try and put out the fire in your engine."

"Roger," the pilot answered. "Please hurry! Our instruments are going haywire, and we're still fifteen minutes from LA International!"

"Don't worry, we won't be leaving you until you're safely on the ground," Daniel said. He then spoke to the girls. "Wizzy, Leanna, you're up!"

"F-A-B!" the two girls replied. They headed down into Pod 2 and put one of the four pods together with drone-like helicopter-blades, foam tanks and a large repair arm on the front. It was a two-seat vehicle so Wizzy climbed into the control seat whilst Leanna sat in the one behind. Cranes above moved the other three pods around to enable the one they were directly over the bottom hatch.

"Ready for launch, Dad," said Wizzy."

"F-A-B," Daniel replied. He opened the doors.

The rotors of the ARP spun-up and it dropped down through the bottom of the pod. The wings with the rotors on folded out and its thrusters at the rear pushed it forwards towards the airliner. The thick black smoke pouring out from the engine was going to make it difficult to see so Wizzy approached it from below.

The action was being followed aboard Thunderbird 5 with Becky finding herself fascinated by the little yellow flying machine. "What's that called?" she asked.

"Good question," Katrina replied. "I believe it's simply called the Aeronautical Repair Pod."

"Really?" Becky asked. "That sounds a bit dull to me."

"We all think that," agreed Kaylee. "But nobody can come up with an appropriate name for it."

"They're just interchangeable pods those things," Kerry said. "They don't really need names."

Katrina and Becky said no more as they continued to watch via the long-range satellite video screens.

Wizzy had now got the small ARP in position underneath the starboard wing of the airliner. "Yikes, that's nasty!" she said. "Can you get a good enough fix, Leanna?"

"I'm trying," Leanna replied. "It's not easy with this turbulence though." She was using a computer to aim the hoses towards the burning engine. "Got it!" she said. "Try and keep her steady."

"I'll do my best," Wizzy replied.

Leanna pressed a button and the hoses began to spray foam from the tanks attached to the ARP into the engine. It was a special compound mixed up by Jodie and within seconds the fire had been extinguished. But the engine was completely blackened.

"The fire's out," Daniel informed the crew. "But don't attempt to restart it. It'd probably explode."

"Noted," the pilot acknowledged. "Thanks, International Rescue."

"How are the rest of your systems?" asked Daniel.

"Not good, I'm afraid," the pilot said. "The flaps are sluggish. Our oil supply has dropped although we still have enough to make it back. I just hope another engine doesn't cut-out before we get there."

"There's still another ten minutes to go," Laura added.

"What about your landing-gear?" asked Daniel.

"Haven't tried that yet," the pilot said. "Will do it now."

The crews of Thunderbird 1 and 2 plus the ARP watched to see whether the landing-gear worked or not. They waited, but nothing happened.

"Is it working?" asked the pilot.

"Negative," Laura replied. "Not even a budge."

"Great!" said Daniel, annoyed. "That means the passengers are still in massive danger. Wizzy, get back aboard. We're going to need to use the Elevator Pods for this."

"F-A-B," Wizzy replied. She turned the ARP around and returned to Thunderbird 2.

"Bravo-Golf-2-6, keep on course the best you can," Daniel said. "We're going to go ahead and make up our own landing gear for you."

"You can do that?!" the pilot asked, surprise.

"We can," said Daniel. "Now hang tight. Thunderbird 1, stay with them."

"F-A-B, Thunderbird 2," answered Laura.

Thunderbird 2 raced ahead into the distance much to the alarm of the passengers.

"Hey, the big green one has left us!" cried a male passenger.

The pilot, knowing the passengers would be worried, made an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, please do not be alarmed by the sudden disappearance of the International Rescue craft. They're not abandoning us just going ahead to Los Angeles International to lay on a few things for us. Please, remain calm and we'll have you back on the ground in no time. Thank you."

Laura couldn't help but notice that the pilot had not mentioned that the landing-gear wasn't functioning but that was probably the best thing otherwise they'd most likely panic. Looking ahead, she could see the coast in the distance. She could only hope that Thunderbird 2 could get to the airport and get everything set-up before they arrived.

* * *

The controllers at Los Angeles International Airport knew that International Rescue were assisting Flight BG-26 but were not aware of its issues with the landing-gear until Thunderbird 2 appeared over the airport and made contact.

"LA Tower, this is International Rescue," Daniel announced over the radio. "Flight Bravo-Golf-2-6 has an undercarriage malfunction. We are going to deploy our ground-based landing-gear to help land it, but must request that you have your emergency services on stand-by."

The chief controller responded to the call. "Roger and understood, International Rescue. You may land and make your preparations. We'll have all emergency services stabled at the end of Runway 3. Best of luck."

"Thanks," Daniel said. "Katie, I'll take over. You'll need to operate the third Elevator Pod."

"F-A-B, Dad," said Katie. She unfastened herself and left the cockpit. Rosie came forward and sat in her seat instead although she didn't touch the controls.

In the pod, Katie, Leanna and Wizzy soon had their three Elevator Pods ready. The rotors and tanks that the ARP had had had been removed and had been replaced by six wheels and a large flat pad above the cab mounted on powerful spring-arms. These weren't ideal for the task as they had some full-size Elevator Cars. But they were back on the island and there was no time to have gone back for them.

"Elevator Pods are ready roll," Katie said once she was inside.

"F-A-B," Daniel acknowledged. "Touching down now."

"F-A-B!" Katie, Leanna and Wizzy said together.

Thunderbird 2 swooped round and landed on the grass next to the runway. The legs were deployed and lifted the main body clear of Pod 2. The pod door opened and the three Elevator Pods scurried out heading for the end of the runway that the airliner was heading towards.

As they reached the end and prepared to turn, Wizzy noticed two shapes in the sky. "There they are," she said.

"I see them," Katie said. "Make a triangle formation and be ready."

The three Elevator Pods turned and stopped in a triangle with Katie at the front, Leanna on the left and Wizzy on the right. They couldn't see the airliner now so it would be up to Laura to guide them to where they needed to be.

"Here they come," Rosie said to Daniel.

Daniel nodded and then contacted the Elevator Pods. "Girls, the airliner's approaching. You're only going to get one shot at this. Don't screw it up, please."

"We'll do our best, Dad," Katie said confidently. But secretly, she, Wizzy and Leanna were starting to feel rather nervous.

"Thunderbird 1, guide them in," Daniel instructed. "It's up to the four of you now."

"F-A-B," Laura acknowledged. Then she spoke the Elevator Pods. "Two miles from airport. Stand-by."

The pilot of the airliner was addressing the passengers once again. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now making our approach to Los Angeles International Airport. Please keep your safety-belts on and get ready for crash-procedure. I repeat - crash procedure. This is going to be a rather rough landing. Thank you for your co-operation."

"One mile from runway," Laura said. "Start tracking."

"Thunderbird 1, F-A-B," said Katie.

The three Elevator Pods began to roll forwards. Slowly at first, but then they gathered speed. Faster and faster they went until they were just under the same speed as the approaching airliner which was now over the runway. It soon gained on them and slowed its speed to match theirs.

"Wizzy, move two metres to the right!" Laura instructed. "Leanna, you're too far back! You need to move four metres forwards!"

Wizzy and Leanna both complied and soon all three Elevator Pods were in the correct position.

"Easy, girls, easy," said Daniel. He and Rosie were feeling just as apprehensive as everyone else.

"Stand-by to cut-engines, BG-26," Laura said. "Cut engines - now!"

The pilots complied and the airliner dropped down onto the tops of the three Elevator Pods which felt the weight of the aircraft come hard down on them.

"We've got it!" Katie said. "Apply brakes steadily!"

The three Elevator Pods began to apply their brakes. The sound of loud squealing filled the air as the airliner's engines powered down. Sparks began to fly as the brakes glowed red ho.

Daniel and Rosie could do nothing but watch as the airliner and Pods raced passed them still at high speed.

"They're going to fast!" Rosie gasped.

"Girls, you're running out of runway!" Daniel shouted.

"We're not going to make it!" the co-pilot cried.

Katie, Leanna and Wizzy gritted their teeth and put the brakes on full. The squealing of brakes became very loud now and almost unbearable. Rosie had to look away. Daniel, Laura and the tower controllers watched with their hearts in their mouths. The emergency service crews at the end of the railway prepared themselves for the worst.

But worry they need not have. With a final groan of tired metal, the Elevator Pods finally brought the airliner to a stop, less than five metres from the end of the runway. Flight Bravo-Golf-2-6 and everyone aboard were safe.

At first there was silence, but then a massive cheer broke out inside the plane as the emergency services moved in to assist with with evacuation.

"They made it!" Laura gasped with relief.

"You can look now, Rosie," Daniel said.

Rosie did so. "Oh, thank God!" she said happily.

"Are you okay, girls?" Daniel asked.

"Phew - still here, Dad," Katie said.

"We all are," Leanna added.

"Just!" remarked Wizzy.

Daniel just grinned. "That's my girls," he said proudly.

Rosie then had a thought. "Mr Tracy," she said. "I never got to do a proper medical check on Becky Ballard whilst on Thunderbird 5. I'd like to do that with her soon if that's possible."

"Sure," Daniel replied. "We'll talk to Kerry when we get back to base."

* * *

Becky did not know that she would get to visit the base of International Rescue so quickly as she headed down through the Earth's atmosphere with Kerry in the space-elevator.

"Do you ever wish you were Earth-based like the rest of your family?" Becky asked.

Kerry thought carefully before answering. "Yes and no," she said. "I love my mother and brother very much. The girls are great company. But…I quite enjoy the freedom of space. It's…how can I put it? Safer in some ways."

Becky was impressed. "Do I get a tour of the base?" she asked.

"That I'm not sure about," Kerry said. "You can ask Daniel. I can't see him having any problems with that if I'm honest. But it's Rosie who wants to see you for a medical and Jodie will have some new equipment for you as well. Plus I expect Daniel will want to introduce you to rest of the team."

Becky smiled. She felt nervous but excited at the same time.

Soon they reached Tracy Island and the elevator docked on its little pad. Kerry and Becky stepped out onto the walkway. "Well, there's three of them," said Kerry.

Becky looked round and gasped in amazement at the sights of Thunderbirds 1, 3 and 7 sitting on their pads awaiting their next missions. "Awesome!" Becky exclaimed as she followed Kerry up to the mansion.

Kerry and Becky walked into the lounge where everyone was waiting for them. Becky suddenly felt a bit shy but did her best to look calm.

"Ah, ladies, you made it," said Daniel. "Okay, Becky. You have already met my daughters Beth and Adrienne along with Dr Hall. Now let me introduce everyone else - Laura, Katie and Wizzy, my other three daughters. Leanna, my god-daughter. Zoë, my mother. Joanne, my partner. Her daughters Sian and Cassidy. Dr Jodie Hackenbacker, our scientist genius. And last but not least - Karolina Kyrano, our chief of security."

Becky greeted everyone warmly. "Nice to meet you all," she said before turning to Daniel. "Mr Tracy, I'd like to thank you for allowing me into your organisation. I feel very honoured indeed, sir."

Daniel smiled. "It's really Katrina you should be thanking," he said. "But it's my pleasure. Welcome to International Rescue, Miss Ballard."

Rosie stepped forwards. "Shall we begin, Becky?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

Becky grinned. "F-A-B!" she replied.


End file.
